


Perfect Weapon

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Het and Slash, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'evoluzione del rapporto tra l'ex colonnello Sebastian Moran e il consulente criminale Jim Moriarty tramite messaggi.<br/><em>(11.19) Mi sta assumendo come killer?</em><br/>(11.20) Esattamente. JM<br/>[...]<br/>(11.24) Stia tranquillo, la sua ferita all’occhio non sarà un problema. So che possiede un conto bancario, mi occuperò di versarle la somma necessaria al costoso intervento che deve sostenere per recuperare la vista. JM<br/>(11.26) Perché?<br/>(11.26) Gliel’ho detto. Mi serve un collaboratore. JM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1: Ricerche

**Author's Note:**

> Capitoli comprensivi di messaggi e parte narrativa.

**_Perfect Weapon_**  
   
 ** _#_** ** _1: Ricerche_**

  
  
  
  


  
_Martedì 24 dicembre_  
   
 _(07.30) Buongiorno. JM_  
   
Fissò lo schermo del cellulare, gli occhi azzurri strabuzzati su quella semplice parola, su quella firma e su quel numero sconosciuto. Era sorpreso per tante cose, ma forse era meglio procedere per gradi. Dunque. Qualcuno gli aveva appena inviato un sms, alle sette e trenta della vigilia di Natale, e adesso erano le dieci e quaranta. Si era appena svegliato, ma nonostante il suo cervello faticasse a prendere il ritmo per pensare lucidamente, non ricordava di conoscere qualcuno che fosse in possesso del suo numero di cellulare, o le cui generalità corrispondessero a quelle due lettere usate come firma. Probabilmente, pensò, avevano solo sbagliato numero. Poteva capitare e, alla luce di quella consapevolezza, iniziò a prepararsi il caffè. Nero, amaro e con poca acqua, nella tazza dell’esercito britannico, accompagnato da un toast imburrato malamente.  
   
 _(10.57) Sta ancora dormendo? JM_  
   
Chiunque fosse quel tipo, non sembrava proprio arrendersi. Scosse la testa, tornando a concentrarsi sulla televisione accesa, a volume molto basso. Era diventato sensibile ai rumori forti, con tutte le bombe che gli avevano fischiato sulla testa e le urla dei suoi commilitoni. Chiuse gli occhi con forza, scuotendo la testa per scacciare il ricordo della guerra, della tensione in trincea e della morte violenta dei suoi compagni, finchè venne destato dal suono di un altro messaggio.  
   
 _(11.03) Non è educato non rispondere ai messaggi, colonnello. JM_  
   
Bene. Quello era veramente, veramente inquietante. Tre messaggi dalla stessa persona, che era sicuro di non conoscere, che però sapeva del suo grado nell’esercito. Un commilitone? Poteva essere… Afferrò il telefono, componendo un testo.  
   
 _(11.05) Con chi sto parlando?_  
   
Gli era sembrata la domanda più giusta da fare, in una situazione del genere. Era importante dare un’identità a quella persona, definire se la conosceva o meno, anche per sentirsi più a proprio  agio.  
   
 _(11.06) James Moriarty. Salve. JM_  
   
James Moriarty? Mai sentito nominare. Assunse un’espressione perplessa, non ricordava che nel suo gruppo di commilitoni qualcuno si chiamasse così.  
   
 _(11.06) La conosco?_  
   
Seconda domanda più giusta da fare.  
   
 _(11.06) No, temo di no. Ma io conosco lei. JM_  
   
 _(11.07) E come fa a conoscermi?_  
   
 _(11.07) Mi spiace, un vero mago non rivela mai i suoi trucchetti. JM_  
   
Accigliò lo sguardo, perplesso e anche un po’ infastidito da quelle parole. Gli pareva, dal modo in cui scriveva, di avere a che fare con una persona particolare. Molto educata, certamente, e sicura di se stessa, ma comunque particolare. Quasi… _Indefinibile_.  
   
 _(11.08) Sa, stando alle buone maniere, adesso dovrebbe presentarsi lei. JM_  
   
 _(11.08) Ma non ce n’è bisogno, colonnello Moran. So già quel che mi serve, di lei. JM_  
   
Se non fosse stato pienamente in possesso dell’autocontrollo militare e del così detto coraggio del soldato, probabilmente Sebastian se la sarebbe fatta sotto. Stava scambiando dei messaggi con una persona che non conosceva, che sembrava però sapere tutto di lui, e la cosa era decisamente inquietante. Era sempre stato riservato lui, persino a scuola non aveva amici, passava il tempo con sua sorella o con qualche ragazza a letto… Non a casa sua ovviamente, evitava sempre di far entrare le sue fidanzate tra quelle mura macchiate, crepate e puzzolenti di alcool.  
   
 _(11.15) E’ spaventato? JM_  
   
 _(11.15) Sono un colonnello dell’esercito britannico._  
   
 _(11.16) E io l’uomo più potente di Londra. Comunque, mi risulta che lei sia stato congedato dall’esercito in seguito a delle ferite piuttosto gravi. JM_  
   
 _(11.16) Perché diavolo sa tutte queste cose di me?_  
   
Ansia, molta ansia. Chi era il tipo con cui stava parlando, insomma? Tutti quei misteri, l’uomo più pericoloso di Londra… Se era uno scherzo, era veramente di pessimo gusto.  
   
 _(11.16) Ho fatto le mie ricerche su di lei. JM_  
   
 _(11.18) Ricerche? E perché?_  
   
 _(11.18) Perché mi serve un collaboratore. Qualcuno che sappia sparare e che non si scandalizzi a vedere delle morti cruente. JM_  
   
 _(11.19) Lei mi sembra il tipo adatto. JM_  
   
 _(11.19) Mi sta assumendo come killer?_  
   
 _(11.20) Esattamente. JM_  
   
 _(11.20) E cosa le fa pensare che accetterò questo lavoro? Io non sono un assassino._  
   
 _(11.21) Non ancora, colonnello. Non ancora. JM_  
   
 _(11.23) Non ho intenzione di diventare un killer. Si trovi un altro collaboratore._  
   
 _(11.24) Stia tranquillo, la sua ferita all’occhio non sarà un problema. So che possiede un conto bancario, mi occuperò di versarle la somma necessaria al costoso intervento che deve sostenere per recuperare la vista. JM_  
   
Quasi si affogò con la sua stessa saliva, Sebastian. Quel tipo sapeva anche della sua ferita all’occhio? Pareva aver fatto più ricerche di quanto pensasse, sentiva il cuore battere forte in petto e la testa gli martellava di domande, era come un dannato frullatore impazzito.  
   
 _(11.26) Perché?_  
   
 _(11.26) Gliel’ho detto. Mi serve un collaboratore. JM_  
   
 _(11.27) Adesso ho degli urgenti impegni di lavoro, la ricontatterò non appena avrò terminato. Pensi alla mia offerta, sappiamo entrambi che non ha molta scelta, colonnello. JM_  
   
Si lasciò andare sul divano con gli occhi vitrei dal panico. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, adesso?  
  
  
 


	2. #2: Grazie

**_#2: Grazie_ **

  
  


_Domenica 29 dicembre_  
   
I giorni erano passati piuttosto lenti, nella routine di caffè amaro, docce fredde e incubi. Passava il suo tempo a guardare la tv a volume basso, a mettere insieme qualche avanzo di cibo per mangiare, ma per la maggior parte del giorno si allenava e dedicava più attenzione possibile a medicarsi l’occhio. Gli faceva male, spesso lacrimava e la benda prudeva da morire, il medico militare della sua squadra non gli aveva spiegato alcun provvedimento da prendere e un insulso farmacista gli aveva dato delle gocce da spremersi per qualcosa tipo sei volte al giorno. Le odiava, gli mandavano la pupilla a fuoco e l’occhio lacrimava ancora di più, se possibile.  
In ogni caso, era quasi passata una settimana – cinque giorni, per l’esattezza – dal messaggio dell’inquietante tipo che diceva di aver fatto ricerche su Sebastian, e l’uomo si era tranquillizzato ripetendosi che era stato solo uno stupido scherzo e che le persone avevano davvero molta inventiva su come divertirsi e rompere i cosiddetti al prossimo. Non aveva festeggiato il Natale, in verità, ma si era concesso un panettone fra i meno cari del supermercato vicino casa e una bottiglia di vin santo italiano, più che altro per non sentirsi solo a tavola. Era il ventinove dicembre quando, svegliatosi dopo l’ennesimo incubo e intento a tuffare svogliatamente il panettone nel caffè, il suo telefono ebbe un fremito sul tavolo plastificato.  
   
 _(10.20) Buongiorno. JM_  
   
Inarcò un sopracciglio, la certezza che qualcuno aveva solo combattuto la noia mandandogli sms si sgretolò con la stessa rapidità del panettone nella tazza bianca dell’esercito e Sebastian pensò se rispondere o  meno al messaggio.  
   
 _(10.22) Salve._  
   
 _(10.22) Salga in macchina. Ha un’operazione da affrontare, ricorda? JM_  
   
Per poco non si strozzò con un boccone di panettone, iniziò a tossire e si portò una mano all’occhio, poteva sentirlo scuotersi fastidiosamente sotto la benda ad ogni colpo di tosse.  
   
 _(10.23) Le avevo detto che le avrei mandato i soldi necessari sul conto, no? I migliori medici di Londra sono pronti, la stanno aspettando. JM_  
   
 _(10.24) E lo stesso sta facendo il mio autista fuori. JM_  
   
Sebastian si alzò di scatto e si avviò a grandi falcate verso la finestra della cucina, per quel poco che vedeva oltre le tendine ingiallite c’era davvero una macchina fuori da casa sua. Una coincidenza? Poteva essere. Era una macchina nera, una berlina, lucida e senza alcun graffio, vetri oscurati. Quante macchine del genere esistevano a Londra? Pensò rapidamente, non era spaventato perché il servizio militare era volto ad eliminare qualsiasi paura in un essere umano, ma doveva ammettere che quella vettura fuori casa era veramente inquietante.  
   
 _(10.27) Quella è la sua macchina?_  
   
 _(10.27) Una delle tante. Coraggio, salga. JM_  
   
Strabuzzò l’occhio non appena intravide la portiera aprirsi per mano di un autista vestito interamente di nero, che fece il giro della vettura e si portò davanti alla finestra e si spostò poco dopo, rivelando il posto del passeggero davanti all’ex colonnello. Indietreggiò di un passo, poi si decise ad afferrare il cellulare dal tavolo, il portafogli da un mobile vicino alla porta ed uscì nel freddo di Londra, infilandosi in macchina. L’interno della vettura era imbottito, pulito fino al limite estremo dell’ossessione e c’era odore di dopobarba, nonostante l’uomo alla guida fosse palesemente privo di peluria sul viso… Al contrario di Sebastian, che poteva vantare un’ispida barba bionda di almeno un centimetro. Da quant’è che non si faceva la barba? Mesi, sicuramente, in trincea di certo non ci si preoccupava di apparire trasandati… E, personalmente, adorava l’idea di apparire poco curato alle altre persone. Lo faceva sentire diverso, magari anche pericoloso, come al liceo quando le ragazze si fissavano ad accarezzargli le guance ruvide o a giocare con la barba chiara. Gli piaceva, anzi in certi momenti lo eccitava persino.  
-Dove stiamo andando?- domandò, ma non ricevette alcuna risposta. Il veicolo partì e Sebastian si ritrovò a guardare freddamente fuori dal finestrino, Londra scorreva sotto il suo occhio sano mentre lottava contro la voglia di strapparsi la benda e tormentarsi l’altro.  
   
 _(10.35) E’ nervoso? JM_  
   
 _(10.35) No. Ma il suo autista è maleducato._  
   
 _(10.36) Sta solo seguendo i miei ordini. JM_  
   
 _(10.37) Ah._  
   
 _(10.39) Ci sentiamo più tardi, colonnello. JM_  
   
Sollevò nuovamente un sopracciglio per quel saluto così brusco, ma quando l’auto nera si fermò davanti ad un ospedale capì perfettamente a cosa si riferisse quel tipo. Ne ricercò il nome nei messaggi precedenti, che non aveva cancellato principalmente per pigrizia, e lo archiviò in un angolo della sua mente. James. James Moriarty. L’uomo più pericoloso di Londra, aggiunse mentalmente, e per poco non scoppiò a ridere sarcasticamente. Aveva a che fare con una persona davvero di grande inventiva per gli scherzi... O almeno, lo pensò finché quattro uomini avvolti in camice bianco non lo trascinarono all’interno dell’ospedale con un fazzoletto sulla bocca e ostacolarono il suo ovvio ribellarsi con una puntura sul collo. Pochi secondi e Sebastian si sentì pesante, irretito, lo scenario circostante si sfocò alla vista fino a diventare nero, il silenzio pressante sui timpani.  
 _Il vuoto più totale._  
Si svegliò molto tempo più tardi, non sapeva definire quanto in verità ma fuori da una grossa finestra quadrata il cielo era scuro, piccoli puntini bianchi ne interrompevano il tessuto increspato dalle solite nuvole gonfie di pioggia che tanto amava di quella città. Si guardò intorno, sentiva dolore all’occhio e qualcosa di fastidioso in faccia, alzando una mano notò di essere stato intubato e attaccato ad un paio di macchinari, la conclusione logica era solo una: aveva subìto l’operazione all’occhio. Stentava a crederci, aveva ancora una benda ma era molto più leggera della precedente, di garza ospedaliera, e sicuramente era anche più pulita. Tentò di alzarsi a sedere, o almeno di assumere una posizione più comoda su quel letto troppo morbido per i suoi gusti, nella stanza c’era anche troppa luce e l’odore di disinfettante gli dava la nausea.  
-Come si sente?  
Si voltò di scatto verso la porta della stanza, bianca e grigia chiara, ma non vide nessuno. Anzi, la porta era persino chiusa.  
-Sono qui.- ripeté la voce. -Alla sua sinistra.  
Si voltò di nuovo, stavolta nella direzione indicata, e si trovò davanti una figura snella avvolta  in un camice bianco, armato di cartella clinica e di una piccola torcia.  
-Stanco.- rispose Sebastian, la voce roca dal tanto dormire. Gli girava persino la testa.  
-E’ comprensibile.- fece eco il dottore, posando la cartella clinica sul tavolino accanto al letto e armandosi per srotolare la benda chiara dal viso del colonnello. Sebastian rimase immobile, sentendo il peso sul viso affievolirsi, finché l’aria fresca della stanza non si infranse sulla pelle calda dell’occhio ancora chiuso, lo avvertiva pulsare fastidiosamente.  
-Cerchi di aprire l’occhio, per quanto le riesce.- consigliò il medico, armandosi della torcia e accendendola. -Con calma, molta calma.  
Allora aveva subìto davvero l’operazione? Riuscì ad aprire l’occhio con cautela e lo sentì subito bruciare, il medico puntò con gentilezza la luce fioca della torcia contro la pupilla azzurra e la spostò a destra, poi a sinistra, a Sebastian spettava l’ovvio compito di seguirla.  
-Bene, la pupilla è reattiva. Ci vede?  
Rimase in silenzio, quasi soffocato da quell’opportunità di poter vedere di nuovo, poi lentamente annuì.  
-In modo chiaro?- insistette l’uomo in camice bianco.  
-Abbastanza.  
-Ottimo. Le rimetterò delle bende pulite, per un paio di giorni resterà sotto osservazione.  
Si lasciò fasciare come un bambolotto di dimensioni spropositate, il cervello sembrava essere momentaneamente disattivato e si ritrovò, molti minuti più tardi, sprofondato a sedere in quel letto a fissare la notte scura sul profilo monotono di Londra. Il cellulare vibrò improvvisamente, Sebastian non si era nemmeno accorto che qualcuno lo avesse posato sul tavolino accanto al letto ma lo prese comunque, una parte di lui si aspettava di ricevere un messaggio da quel James Moriarty.  
   
 _(23.49) Mi hanno informato che l’intervento è perfettamente riuscito. JM_  
   
 _(23.49) Sì._  
   
 _(23.50) Molto bene. JM_  
   
 _(23.50) Grazie._  
   
Si lasciò andare nuovamente al sonno, l’occhio sotto la benda era affaticato e pulsava ancora molto, ma non era nulla in confronto a ciò che aveva passato in trincea, quando quella scheggia di vetro gli aveva deturpato il viso in seguito ad un’esplosione. Pregò soltanto di non risognare quella scena e accennò un sorriso, finalmente aveva di nuovo la possibilità di vedere. 


	3. #3: Appuntamento

**_#3: Appuntamento_ **

  
_Lunedì 30 Dicembre_  
   
Quando si era svegliato, l’occhio gli faceva male in modo quasi intollerabile. Era come se glielo prendessero ripetutamente a pugni, senza alcun ritegno, e la cosa gli stava rapidamente facendo saltare i nervi. Era sempre stato piuttosto facile ad arrabbiarsi, in verità, e la sua indole parecchio violenta aveva tenuto alla larga eventuali ribellioni tra i soldati di cui era responsabile come colonnello. Nessuno si metteva contro Sebastian Moran e il suo sguardo truce, se non voleva andare incontro alla degenza ospedaliera… Un bel paradosso constatare che adesso ci si trovava proprio lui in ospedale, ad inveire contro un dolore pulsante all’occhio ancora bendato. Si tirò su a sedere nel letto, era morbido e scomodo dopo tutto il tempo passato sulla brandina in tela che occupava in trincea, ma non aveva intenzione di abituarsi a tutto quel comfort imbottito. Anzi, sperava di andarsene al più presto da quella stanza bianca latte, vuota e terribilmente spoglia; c’era solo un televisore nell’angolo, uno di quelli quadrati e tendenti a far saltare spesso l’immagine, ma si accontentò e allungò il braccio verso il comodino per raggiungere il telecomando e godersi della sana tv spazzatura di prima mattina. Si accontentò di un programma di cucina nel primo canale disponibile, a volume basso per non turbare il suo udito già fin troppo provato dalla guerra, e solo dopo che si fu nuovamente sistemato nel letto afferrò il cellulare. Era quasi comico il fatto che sperasse di trovare un messaggio da parte di quel suo misterioso benefattore, rise per qualche attimo nel trovare proprio la notifica di qualche sms sul display spaccato in un angolo del suo fedele Blackberry nero. Era un modello vecchio, ma finchè funzionava Sebastian non si crucciava nel desiderarne uno nuovo, magari di ultima generazione. No, lui era un po’ più all’antica per certe cose.  
   
 _(07.40) Ha impegni per domani? JM_  
   
 _(07.45) Che sciocco. Ovvio che non ne ha. Non ha nessuno.  JM_  
   
 _(07.48) Famiglia morta, commilitoni morti, lei stava quasi per rimetterci la pelle in Afghanistan. Con chi mai potrebbe avere degli impegni? JM_  
   
Sebastian sogghignò divertito, inizialmente, poi scosse la testa.  
   
 _(09.17) Che ne sa lei? Potevo aver invitato una ragazza._  
   
Era un’ipotesi piuttosto improbabile anche per lui, chi mai sarebbe uscito con un trentaquattrenne pericolosamente vicino alla cecità da un occhio, congedato dall’esercito e bollato da numerosi richiami per atti violenti contro altri soldati?  
   
 _(09.20) Salve. Vedo che, insieme a lei, stamattina si è svegliato il suo senso dell’umorismo. JM_  
   
Sebastian alzò un sopracciglio, quel tipo ci sapeva fare con le battutine. Ma lui non era da meno, e vista la noia che quel programma di cucina non stava minimamente scacciando, decise di divertirsi un po’ con quei messaggi.  
   
 _(09.21) Sa com’è, non possiamo stare separati a lungo._  
   
 _(09.21) E’ giusto. JM_  
   
 _(09.22) Mi tolga una curiosità. Perché firma continuamente i messaggi?_  
   
 _(09.23) La domanda è perché non lo fa lei. E comunque, so che non ha una ragazza. JM_  
   
 _(09.24) Non è una risposta. Mi faccia indovinare, ha cercato anche i nomi e gli indirizzi di tutte le mie fidanzate?_  
   
 _(09.25) Ovviamente. JM_  
   
 _(09.27) No, non ci credo._  
   
 _(09.27) Cinque fidanzate dai venticinque ai trent’anni nel giro di dieci mesi, mi risulta. E una minorenne, per la durata di circa… Quattordici settimane? JM_  
   
Si stupì nel leggere quei dati, tralasciando il senso di inquietudine che stava provando nel constatare che sì, quell’uomo sapeva persino delle sue ex fidanzate. Se le ricordava più o meno vagamente, ma la più certa era sicuramente Natasha, la minorenne di quattordici settimane. Sebastian non aveva molta dimestichezza con le date, non era nemmeno certo di sapere quando fosse il suo compleanno, ma quattordici settimane… Era stato davvero così tanto con Natasha? Era stata la sua ultima storia prima di partire per la guerra, quello se lo ricordava bene, più che altro perché lei non la smetteva di urlargli addosso insulti.  
   
 _(09.35) Non so se essere impressionato o fortemente inquietato da questo._  
   
 _(09.35) Ci pensi, e poi mi faccia sapere. Non che mi interessi come si sente in merito alle mie indagini sul suo conto, anzi potrei dire di preoccuparmi di più dello stato del pavimento del mio studio. Comunque, tornando al nostro principale discorso, lei non ha alcun impegno per domani. Ho ragione? JM_  
   
Quello era in assoluto il messaggio più lungo che aveva ricevuto da quel tale, per un attimo Sebastian si domandò come avesse fatto a scriverlo e ad inviarlo nel giro di un minuto… Forse lui non era semplicemente abituato ad usare i telefoni, o almeno non più così velocemente, dato che in Afghanistan non aveva certo la possibilità di mettersi a messaggiare con qualcuno.  
   
 _(09.37) Sì, ha ragione._  
   
 _(09.38) Non era necessario che rispondesse, so di avere ragione, ce l’ho sempre del resto. Ma è bello sentirselo dire. JM_  
   
Che adorabile uomo egocentrico.  
   
 _(09.40) Allora, visto che non ha impegni, la informo che adesso ne ha uno con il sottoscritto. Ho appena inviato i miei ragazzi a prendere le sue cose da casa sua – se così la si può chiamare – e le sto facendo portare qui da me. JM_  
   
 _(09.42) I suoi… Ragazzi?_  
   
 _(09.45) I miei collaboratori più inutili e veloci, odio aspettare e odio vederli a non fare niente. JM_  
   
 _(09.45) Ah._  
   
 _(09.47) Non avrà pensato che mi riferissi a dei potenziali amanti, spero. Gesù, le relazioni umane… Che assurda perdita di tempo. JM_  
   
Sebastian si ritrovò ad aggrottare la fronte, pensieroso. Quel tipo considerava i rapporti umani delle perdite di tempo, eppure aveva appena portato le sue cose a casa propria… Un momento. Chi gli aveva dato il permesso di entrare nel suo appartamento? Diamine, aveva una privacy, quella era violazione di domicilio!  
   
 _(09.50) Come diavolo ha fatto ad entrare a casa mia?!_  
   
 _(09.50) In un mondo di porte chiuse, l’uomo con le chiavi è il re. Se lo ricordi. JM_  
   
Che diavolo significava? Ora si sentiva agitato, e anche molto, la cosa gli faceva persino dolere maggiormente l’occhio.  
   
 _(09.52) Comunque, domani ha un impegno con me. La farò venire a prendere in ospedale, inizia la sua nuova vita… Colonnello Sebastian Moran. JM_  
   
 _(09.52) Ah, si faccia una doccia e si vesta per bene. Non amo l’abbigliamento sciatto. JM_  
   
 _(09.53) Vuole anche che le porti dei fiori e un invito a cena?_  
   
 _(09.55) Mi piacciono le rose rosse, anche se sono un clichè in certe circostanze. E per l’invito a cena non si disturbi, farò preparare qualcosa. Pensi a riposare, la voglio in forma per il nostro appuntamento di domani. JM_  
   
 _(09.56) Ah, e un’ultima cosa. Sul canale 24 i programmi di cucina sono più accurati e fantasiosi. Buona visione, e a domani. JM_  
   
Lasciò cadere il cellulare sulle coperte, decisamente incredulo. Non tanto per la reazione alla sua battuta per l’appuntamento, i fiori e l’invito a cena, tanto per il suggerimento per il canale televisivo… Come faceva quell’uomo a sapere che stava guardando la televisione?  
   
 _(10.00) A domani._  
   
Adesso sapeva benissimo come sentirsi. _Inquietato_. E anche parecchio.  
Tuttavia cambiò canale, scorrendo pigramente fino al ventiquattresimo e fermandosi davanti all’immagine di una bella donna in camice bianco intenta a triturare delle verdure con un coltello lucido dal manico nero pece. Guardò per qualche minuto la preparazione di una ricetta che non aveva mai nemmeno sentito nominare; afferrò il telefono, fissò l’ultimo messaggio tra lui e il cosiddetto James Moriarty e per un attimo iniziò a comporre un messaggio.  
   
 _Sì, è davvero un canale fanta|_  
   
Fissò il puntatore intermittente sul display e scosse il capo, cancellando il testo e rimettendo il telefono sul comodino. Non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione.


	4. #4: Cena romantica?

**_#4: Cena romantica?_ **

  
_Martedì 31 dicembre_  
   
Si stava dando dello stupido almeno da un quarto d’ora, o forse da venti minuti. Come poteva anche solo credere che qualcuno lo avrebbe ripescato da quell’ospedale la sera dell’ultimo dell’anno? Avrebbe festeggiato con le donne e le ricette del canale ventiquattro, tanto per non sentirsi solo, e avrebbe passato i primi minuti del nuovo anno a maledire il televisore che faceva saltare l’immagine ogni tre minuti scarsi, trattenendosi a fatica dal lanciare contro quella scatola gracchiante il telecomando rivestito in gomma. Si era ripreso dall’intervento, l’occhio gli provocava ancora un po’ di fastidio ma ci si stava abituando, e in ogni caso era molto meglio rispetto a prima, in trincea. Ogni tanto, un medico veniva nella sua stanza e gli faceva seguire una stupida luce gialla lungo la stanza, per provare i riflessi dicevano; dal canto suo Sebastian si sentiva perfettamente capace di vedere, ma acconsentiva a quella farsa solo per levarseli di torno.  
   
 _(13.52) Immagino che il cibo dell’ospedale sia disgustoso. JM_  
   
 _(13.52) Mi stavo chiedendo se si fosse dimenticato di importunarmi, oggi._  
   
 _(13.55) Oh, non potrei mai. Mi annoio troppo durante la giornata per dimenticarmi di ‘importunare’ qualcuno. JM_  
   
 _(13.57) Farò finta di essere onorato._  
   
 _(13.57) Deve esserlo. Sa che ha veramente poche cose? JM_  
   
 _(13.58) I miei ragazzi hanno portato qui le scatole con i suoi effetti personali, quando ne ho viste solamente due ho pensato che dovessero ancora scaricare… Mi sbagliavo. JM_  
   
 _(14.00) Non ho molto, sono appena tornato dalla guerra. E la mia famiglia è morta, lo sa, no?_  
   
 _(14.03) Anche la mia lo è, ma non significa che io non debba avere vestiti a sufficienza. JM_  
   
Sebastian scosse il capo e si alzò dal letto, avvicinandosi alla finestra con il telefono in mano, lo posò sul davanzale e si concesse un po’ d’aria. Poi tornò indietro verso il letto e frugò nelle tasche dei pantaloni militari, estraendone un pacchetto di sigarette rossiccio e un accendino con un disegno tribale scolorito, lo aveva rubato a qualche soldato infimo… O per strada, non se lo ricordava bene, al momento. Si trascinò fino alla finestra e cercò di accendersi una sigaretta, interrotto dalla vibrazione del telefono.  
   
 _(14.07) Non ci provi nemmeno! JM_  
  
Alzò un sopracciglio.  
   
 _(14.07) Uhm?_  
   
 _(14.09) Metta via quella schifezza. Non deve fumare fino a questa sera. JM_  
   
Sebastian si ritrovò a ridere, per quel poco che il dolore gli permetteva di fare, poi si accese la sigaretta con tranquillità, assaporando il gusto amaro del fumo e buttandolo fuori, nel traffico di Londra.  
   
 _(14.10) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA._  
   
 _(14.15) Si diverte a giocare con il fuoco, colonnello? JM_  
   
 _(14.15) Tanto quanto lei si diverte ad importunarmi. E la smetta di spiarmi, è inquietante._  
   
 _(14.18) Non la sto spiando. JM_  
   
 _(14.20) Ma davvero?_  
   
Sogghignò e alzò la mano libera dalla sigaretta alle sue spalle, in un punto imprecisato, facendo bella mostra del proprio dito medio come se fosse un oggetto di estremo valore. Se non lo stava spiando, il tipo dei messaggi non avrebbe detto niente… In caso contrario, avrebbe sentito vibrare il telefono.  
 

_~ ~ ~ Chiamata in entrata – Numero sconosciuto ~_ _~ ~_   
_~ ~ ~ Accetta ~ ~ ~_

  
- **Pronto?** \- chiese Sebastian, ancora ghignante e intento a fumare.  
- **Non ci provi mai più.**  
   
La voce che gli rispose era maschile, forte e molto dura, gli faceva presagire un uomo fisicamente prestante quanto lui, e senza volere cominciò a domandarsi come potesse essere quel JM.  
   
- **Non mi dica che si è offeso.**  
- **Potrei averlo fatto.**  
- **Che esagerato. Non l’hanno mai mandata a quel paese?**  
- **Sì.** \- sospirò la voce. - **Ma chi l’ha fatto non è vissuto molto, dopo.**  
   
Sebastian rise di nuovo, divertito, gettando il filtro della sigaretta giù dalla finestra e lasciandosi andare sul letto appena più fresco, una mano dietro la nuca e l’altra che reggeva il telefono contro l’orecchio.  
   
- **Non sa proprio stare allo scherzo, eh? _J qualcosa_.**  
- **James. Dobbiamo cenare insieme questa sera, e già non si ricorda il mio nome? Non è carino, sa? Faceva così anche con le sue ragazze?** \- rise la voce, stranamente non era una risata allegra. Era più inquietante che altro.  
- **A volte.**  
- **Beh, con me farà meglio a non fare questo errore. Dunque, le va bene per le dieci di questa sera?**  
- **Vuole cenare alle dieci di sera?** \- chiese Sebastian, stranito.  
- **Così ci vuole molto meno tempo per guardare i fuochi d’artificio, no?**  
- **Accidenti, proprio una cena romantica. Non credo di avere niente di adeguato da mettermi, a meno che la tuta mimetica sia improvvisamente diventata il top dell’eleganza.**  
- **Non fa niente, colonnello Moran. Sarò elegante io per entrambi.**  
- **Ah, allora sto tranquillo.**  
- **A questa sera, veda di non fumare.**  
- **Come no.**  
   
Gli venne praticamente chiusa la chiamata in faccia, ma non se ne curò più di tanto, visto che nemmeno lui era la quintessenza del galateo, e passò il resto del tempo a dormire o a guardare la televisione sui canali meno noiosi che trovava. Non c’era granchè da fare in ospedale, e si ritrovò a rimpiangere i vaghi sprazzi di tranquillità in trincea, dove poteva giocare un po’ a carte con i suoi commilitoni, o bere una birra gelida in compagnia. Quella stanza era vuota, il tempo passava lento, e ogni volta che si svegliava da un pisolino era più stanco di prima, si svegliava solo per la luce gialla sole che i medici gli indirizzavano contro per il solito controllo ogni quatto ore. O per fumare, in barba a quel James.  
Alle ventuno e trenta, sentì nuovamente vibrare il telefono e si destò dal suo pigro non far niente, aveva pensato per ore a come potesse essere quell’uomo ed era rimasto davvero colpito da quella voce calda,  non aveva paura della cena di quella sera e anzi, la stava aspettando.  
   
 _(21.30) Si vesta, su. JM_  
   
 _(21.30) Lo ammetta, aspettava questo momento per spiarmi mentre mi cambio._  
   
 _(21.34) E va bene. Mi ha colto sul fatto. JM_  
   
 _(21.35) Lo sospettavo._  
   
 _(21.35) Non sono immune al fascino della divisa militare, come molte donne. JM_  
   
Sebastian si vestì in fretta, abituato ai tempi della guerra, andò al bagno per inumidirsi le mani e sistemarsi alla meno peggio i capelli biondi, la barba era lunga e abbastanza ispida ma gli piaceva, senza si sarebbe sentito fin troppo poco virile.  
   
 _(21.45) Scenda pure, fuori dall’ospedale troverà una macchina nera. Salga, la porteranno al ristorante. JM_  
   
 _(21.46) E ‘sti cazzi. Fa così anche con le sue ragazze?_  
   
 _(21.46) Non sia così sboccato, non è più in guerra. JM_  
   
 _(21.47) Ragazze? No, non sono propriamente la mia… Area. JM_  
   
Sebastian si soffermò per un momento a soppesare quelle parole, stava davvero parlando con un riccone _gay_ che gli aveva appena offerto una cena romantica? E ci aveva persino _flirtato_? Sbarrò gli occhi – o meglio, l’occhio – e deglutì per calmarsi, sicuramente aveva frainteso e basta. Insomma, non era veramente gay, no? Magari era una battuta.  
   
 _(21.53) Sto aspettando. E’ maleducato far aspettare qualcuno al primo appuntamento.  JM_  
   
Si destò dai pensieri, infilò gli anfibi e scese le scale marmoree dell’ospedale – inquietantemente vuoto – fino a raggiungere l’uscita ed il parcheggio. Quell’ospedale era _veramente_ vuoto, c’erano solo lui e i medici che si occupavano delle sue analisi… Non che fosse una persona incline al provare paura, ma si sentiva vagamente inquietato da tutte le rivelazioni che stava avendo in cinque minuti. Appena arrivò nelle vicinanze dell’auto, la portiera gli venne aperta e partirono non appena si sedette, diretti nel centro affollato di Londra. Faceva freddo, ora che era abituato al caldo afghano, si strinse nella tuta mimetica e fu infinitamente grato al tepore del ristorante in cui era stato accompagnato. Era lussuoso, fin troppo lussuoso, ebbe il forte istinto di girare i tacchi e tornarsene al suo appartamento da quattro soldi… Ma, chiunque fosse quel James Moriarty, stava aspettando ad un tavolo, no? E ormai lui era lì, tanto valeva entrare.  
   
 _(21.58) Tavolo 13. JM_  
   
Sapeva che era arrivato al ristorante?  
-Benvenuto al _Riviera’s_.- gli disse un cameriere vestito come un pinguino, a detta di Sebastian, almeno. Si guardarono l’un l’altro e il cameriere indugiò sul suo occhi bendato e sul suo abbigliamento non proprio adatto ad un ristorante di quel calibro, solo che si limitò a non dire nulla per paura di ricevere un potente destro dritto sul naso.  
-Come posso…  
-Tavolo 13. Ho un, uhm… Appuntamento.- grugnì il colonnello, incerto. Il cameriere cambiò subito espressione, si impettì e divenne improvvisamente professionale, facendogli alzare nuovamente un sopracciglio.  
-Certo. Venga con me, signor Moran.  
Sebastian lo squadrò in tralice, come diavolo sapeva…? Giusto, la prenotazione. Forse l’inquietante tipo dei messaggi aveva mostrato una sua foto ai camerieri, poteva essere possibile. Fatto sta che stava sfilando tra tavoli dalle tovaglie ricamate e donne in tubini da sera, uomini armati di bicchiere di vino rosso vinaccia e puzzolenti di dopobarba di marca, era incredibilmente fuoriposto. L’accordo dissonante in quell’orchestra di ricconi, pensò con un ghigno. Era sempre, _sempre_ stato l’accordo dissonante in qualcosa di perfetto, non era più una novità e non lo metteva nemmeno più a disagio. Arrivò al tavolo e vide un uomo, avvolto in un completo blu scuro e curato persino nella piega all’indietro dei capelli neri, gli occhi erano due pozzi di petrolio indefinibili e il fisico era magro, avrebbe giurato persino che la giacca fosse su misura. Si fermò davanti al tavolo, il cameriere pomposo di prima si era volatilizzato e Sebastian e l’uomo si fissavano a vicenda, finchè il moro non gli riservò un sorriso. Era veramente lui quel fantomatico James Moriarty? Se lo aspettava diverso, molto diverso. L’uomo tese una mano, aperta per indicare la sedia di fronte a lui, e continuò a sorridere.  
-Si sieda.  
Sebastian sapeva riconoscere un ordine quando gli veniva dato, nonostante non capitasse spesso, ma prese posto come gli era stato detto di fare. Nel suo piccolo, quell’uomo pareva essere davvero potente, anche se non sapeva cosa glielo facesse pensare di preciso.  
-E così lei è…- iniziò, titubante.  
-James Moriarty, sì. Salve.

 


	5. #5: Vodka

**_ #5: Vodka _ **

  
  
_Mercoledì 01 gennaio_  
   
Adesso sì che aveva la pancia piena. Erano stati a tavola fino a qualche minuto prima di mezzanotte, poi quell’uomo elegante aveva insistito per andare a vedere i fuochi d’artificio. Sebastian non li amava molto, i botti gli ricordavano fin troppo le bombe in Afghanistan, ma quando il tono dell’altro si era trasformato in un fastidioso ordine sibilato, aveva deciso di accontentarlo. Per farlo stare zitto, se non altro. Avrà avuto circa trent’anni, ma il militare si ritrovò a constatare quanto sembrasse un bambino sotto quelle luci colorate, riflesse in modo distorto nelle iridi nere come la notte. Lo guardava, come rapito, e mentalmente si chiedeva come potesse essere davvero quello, _quel piccoletto_ , l’uomo più pericoloso di Londra. Scosse la testa, ficcando una mano nella tasca larga dei pantaloni a stampo militare, poi nell’altra, allarmandosi non poco. Aveva giurato che il suo pacchetto di sigarette fosse in una di quelle tasche, maledizione!  
-Sta cercando queste?- domandò il moro con un lievissimo sorriso in un angolo della bocca. Nella sua mano sinistra teneva il pacchetto morbido e bianco delle sigarette, gli occhi di Sebastian guizzarono di rabbiosa sorpresa.  
-Quando diavolo me le ha prese?!  
-Non è poi così sveglio come sembra, eh colonnello?  
Ignorando l’occhiata torva del biondo, Jim si accese una sigaretta da quel morbido pacchetto e ne aspirò un tiro, tossendo subito dopo.  
-Ma che roba è? Che marca sono queste… Queste… _Cose_?  
-MS.- rispose Sebastian, ancora un po’ cupo. -Sono le sigarette dei poveri, sa?  
-Ah, ecco perché sono così orribili.  
Jim si strinse nelle spalle e gettò senza alcun ritegno il pacchetto da qualche parte all’indietro, tra l’erba che costeggiava il parcheggio.  
-Hey!- sbottò il biondo, era talmente buio che ritrovare il suo pacchetto era praticamente impossibile. Quel tizio aveva dei seri problemi.  
-Non si affanni per cercarle. Ora lavora per me, deve fumare solo il meglio.  
-Sì… Il meglio. Tipo?  
-Le West.- asserì fiero, estraendo il pacchetto dalla tasca interna della giacca scura.  
-Sono sigarette. Chi se ne frega se non sono le più care sul mercato. Come se avessi così tanti soldi da buttare, poi.- protestò Sebastian, in un brontolio da orso. James lo guardò e rise per qualche secondo, quasi sotto i baffi, poi si accese una sigaretta delle proprie mentre i fuochi d’artificio continuavano a coprire le loro voci e ad illuminarli. Sebastian finì per accettare la sigaretta che l’uomo gli porgeva e alzò il viso verso il cielo buio, per quel poco che l’occhio ancora bendato gli consentiva di fare osservò i fuochi e sorrise a mezza bocca.  
-Cosa intendeva dire ieri, quando ha scritto che le ragazze non sono la sua area?- domandò, quel dubbio lo aveva tormentato per tutta la cena. Jim fece spallucce e continuò a sorridere, il filtro giallognolo della sigaretta stretto fra le labbra pallide.  
-Che non sono la mia area.  
-E’ gay?- chiese nuovamente, alzando un sopracciglio.  
-Lei lo è?  
-C’è mai una volta che risponde ad una domanda senza farne un’altra?  
-Lei che dice?  
Sebastian roteò l’occhio sano al cielo e borbottò un ‘vaffanculo’ masticato, lo sguardo nero di Jim gli fu nuovamente addosso.  
-Sì, sono gay. Ma non intendo stuprarla, se è questo quello che ha pensato.- gli rivelò, quasi come se fosse stato costretto a spiegare l’ovvio.  
-Ah, vorrei davvero vederla tentare.- lo sfidò il militare. -Sono grosso tre volte lei.  
-Ma infinite volte più stupido.  
-Non sono stupido.  
-Non c’è bisogno di offendersi, per me sono tutti stupidi.  
-Se sono così stupido, perché ha insistito così tanto a farmi diventare un suo sottoposto?  
James finì la sigaretta, lasciò andare il fumo e gettò a terra il mozzicone, coprendolo con la punta arrotondata della scarpa nera, elegante e lucida.  
-Che le devo dire.- ridacchiò. -Mi piaceva il colore dei suoi occhi.  
Sebastian lo guardò confuso, ma l’uomo gli diede le spalle e si incamminò attraverso il parcheggio e si affrettò a seguirlo, annoverandosi il cervello su quale fosse il vero motivo per cui fosse lì. Sul perché avesse accettato di lavorare come killer per un totale sconosciuto, che tuttavia gli aveva pagato una cena coi fiocchi. Non aveva mai mangiato così tanta carne in vita sua, e ai suoi ricordi nemmeno così buona.  
-Allora, parliamo di affari.- disse dopo un po’ il suo nuovo capo. -Provvederò a farle avere ciò che le serve, senza complimenti, basta chiedere. Ha capito?  
-Per caso conosce qualche prostituta?- domandò, a titolo puramente informativo, ma James si voltò con un’occhiata torva che, dovette ammetterlo, lo fece rabbrividire.  
-Se lo scordi.  
La forza di quelle tre parole era stata impressionante, Sebastian sbattè per un paio di secondi gli occhi confuso, ma poi si ricompose e annuì. L’altro fece sparire altrettanto rapidamente l’espressione rabbiosa e si aggiustò la cravatta con le dita di entrambe le mani, lisciandola contro il petto fino all’incrocio della giacca.  
- _Dicevo_. Le farò avere quello che le serve, quindi armi, vestiti, munizioni eccetera. Avrà la sua stanza personale, con tanto di bagno annesso e cabina armadio, anche se ho la vaga impressione che l’ultima non le servirà.- riprese, indugiando per qualche secondo sul completo militare del cecchino. -Domande? Possibile che non intacchino l’argomento prostitute.  
-No, nessuna domanda.  
Era meglio così, probabilmente. Una macchina nera, con tanto di vetri oscurati, si fermò a qualche centimetro da loro non appena uscirono dall’area del parcheggio, Jim aprì la portiera e fece segno al biondo di salire. Sebastian prese posto e viaggiarono per qualche minuto, fino ad arrivare ad una grande villa, che reputò a prima vista troppo grande… E, quando ne vide l’interno, si corresse. Era _enorme_ , trasudava lusso e ordine maniacali. Quel tipo era tutto il suo opposto.  
-Bene, benvenuto a casa, colonnello.  
Vedeva un misto di mobili scuri e poltrone in stile barocco, soffocanti persino alla vista per uno come lui, abituato a forniture più scassate e pericolanti che altro… Quel tipo doveva davvero essere potente, per avere così tanti soldi. A meno che la villa fosse di famiglia e lui fosse, che ne sapeva, l’unico superstite di una qualche strage.  
-Le piace?  
-Mi trattiene una quota dallo stipendio per respirare la sua stessa aria, o posso farlo liberamente?  
-Lo devo ammettere, ci sa fare con le battute.- si complimentò il moro, senza rispondere subito. -Può respirare, può andare al bagno, l’unica cosa che le chiedo è di togliere i suoi sucidi stivali dal tappeto.  
Sebastian abbassò lo sguardo e si rese conto di essere davvero su un tappeto, dal colore così chiaro da mischiarsi col pavimento di… Beh, qualsiasi cosa fosse.  
-E’ un feticista dei tappeti?- domandò stranito, per poi ghignare. -Perché potrei decidere di versarci della birra sopra, quando mi gira male la mattina.  
Jim sorrise, tagliente.  
-Ci provi e io le taglio gli attributi mentre dorme.  
-Macchierebbe le lenzuola di sangue.  
-Irrilevante.  
-Giusto, non sono tappeti.  
Fecero un veloce – si fa per dire – giro della casa, Sebastian si sentiva stretto tra quei lunghi corridoi lussuosi e aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo quando aveva potuto finalmente rilassarsi nella sua camera da letto. Si spogliò, gettando i vestiti alla rinfusa su una sedia davanti alla finestra, e si stese in boxer sul letto singolo che Jim aveva fatto preparare per lui. Da chi non lo sapeva, dato che nella casa non c’erano che loro due, ma non ci diede particolarmente peso e si rilassò, sentiva addosso la stanchezza per i medicinali post-operatori e per tutto il suo rimuginare. Infondo, che importava? Aveva un tetto sopra la testa, la sicurezza di una retribuzione e un lavoro non molto lontano da quello che faceva in precedenza… Oltretutto, che alternativa aveva?  
   
 _(03.40) Sebby? JM_  
   
Imprecò tra i denti nel sentire il cellulare suonare sul comodino, illuminando a giorno la sua stanza. Allungò un braccio per prendere quel diabolico oggetto elettronico e sbuffò, possibile che a quell’ora Jim non avesse niente di meglio da fare che mandargli messaggi? E poi, che diavolo era quel _Sebby_?!  
   
 _(03.42) Moran._  
   
 _(03.42) Sebby. JM_  
   
 _(03.45) Moran!_  
   
 _(03.45) Sebby-Seb. JM_  
   
 _(03.48) Al diavolo. Che vuole?_  
   
 _(03.48) Sono le quattro di notte!_  
   
 _(03.50) Non ancora. JM_  
   
 _(03.50) Voglio un bicchiere di vodka. JM_  
   
 _(03.52) E vada a prenderselo, no?_  
   
 _(03.54) Sto lavorando. JM_  
   
 _(03.58) E allora resti con la sete._  
   
 _(04.00) Se scendi a prendermene uno, puoi portarti la bottiglia in camera. JM_  
   
 _(04.02) E’ buona, la importo dalla Russia. E’ alla pesca. JM_  
   
 _(04.05) Va bene. Ma poi mi faccia dormire._  
   
Si diede dello stupido mentre scendeva le scale, a piedi nudi, trascinandosi fino in cucina. Prese una bottiglia di vodka, versandone una quantità generosa in un bicchiere e salendo nuovamente al piano superiore.  
   
 _(04.07) Sono nello studio. JM_  
   
Aveva troppo sonno, lasciò il bicchiere davanti alla porta dello studio e se ne tornò in camera, portandosi dietro la bottiglia quasi intera e bevendone un sorso durante la strada, per poi crollare sul letto.  
   
 _(04.22) Grazie per la vodka. Buonanotte, Sebby. JM_  
  
 


	6. #6: Shopping

**_#6: Shopping_ **

  
_Mercoledì 8 gennaio_  
   
 _(09.45) Sebby, svegliati. JM_  
   
Dopo una settimana di convivenza, Jim non aveva ancora imparato a non mandare messaggi all’ex militare di prima mattina, così come quest’ultimo non aveva ancora imparato a spegnere il telefono prima di andare a dormire. O meglio, un paio di volte lo aveva fatto, ma la mattina successiva il suo cellulare vibrava e suonava fastidiosamente sul comodino, segno che Jim si era divertito ad accenderlo appositamente per importunarlo. Quel criminale era un coinquilino irritante, più disordinato di un adolescente nel pieno della ribellione, e capace di strillare come un gabbiano stridulo al telefono – o contro di lui – quando qualcuno non sottostava ai suoi ordini. Sebastian era arrivato alla conclusione che Jim – mai chiamarlo col nome intero, gli aveva detto poco dopo il suo trasferimento nella villa – aveva dei seri, serissimi problemi comportamentali, dovuti forse ad una qualche storia familiare strana. Certo, non che lui fosse l’emblema del figlio con una famiglia perfetta: madre morta di parto, padre violento, alcolizzato e incline a violentare sua sorella, omicida fino al giorno in cui era stato proprio Sebastian a porre fine alla sua vita. Si accigliò nel sonno nel ripensare a quel pomeriggio di marzo, in cui aveva visto suo padre uccidere sua sorella minore e si era vendicato per tutta la sofferenza che quell’uomo causava in casa loro. Scosse la testa per scacciare i pensieri, il cellulare vibrò di nuovo e il biondo ringhiò irritato contro il cuscino: finalmente poteva dormire per più di tre ore a notte, e il suo coinquilino si divertiva a svegliarlo per i motivi più assurdi.  
   
 _(09.54) Sebby!!! JM_  
   
Lanciò direttamente il telefono sul comodino, con il preciso intento di rimettersi a dormire, ma la porta della sua stanza venne spalancata con pochissima grazia. Jim Moriarty, completamente sveglio e avvolto in un completo color antracite, lasciò andare un sospiro rassegnato nel vedere il suo collaboratore ancora ammassato nelle coperte, in rigida posizione da militare su un fianco. Resistette all’impulso di mollargli un calcio, ripetendosi che la cosa avrebbe causato della sgradevoli macchie sulle sue scarpe nere, poi sorrise: aveva capito il modo perfetto per svegliare Sebastian senza perdere troppo tempo. Prese fiato.  
-Colonnello Moran!- gridò, nel silenzio più totale. Quasi rise nel vedere il biondo scattare a sedere sul letto, incespicando nelle coperte – era evidente quanto in Afghanistan non fossero abituati ad usarle – e puntare la pistola nera contro l’armadio, estraendola da un angolo sotto al cuscino. Sebastian si guardò rapidamente intorno, poi diresse uno sguardo assassino verso il moro, tranquillamente appoggiato allo stipite della porta.  
-Stronzo.- proferì, senza mezzi termini. Ah, Jim lo ritenne decisamente _adorabile_ con quell’aria corrucciata. Un bambino troppo cresciuto e troppo sviluppato a cui era stato tolto il gelato.  
-Vestiti.- rispose, minimamente scalfito dal modo di fare dell’altro. Ormai era ovvio quanto Sebastian fosse orso – per non dire _orco_ – caratterialmente, doveva arrendersi all’evidenza. Certo, non che si aspettasse di assumere come cecchino la quintessenza del galateo, ma pareva che il biondo si trovasse un po’ troppo all’estremo dell’irritante.  
-Dobbiamo uscire.- aggiunse come spiegazione, dando le spalle alla stanza e chiudendo la porta. Proprio non sopportava le porte aperte, Sebastian invece aveva quel maledetto vizio di non chiuderne nemmeno una, compresa quella del bagno. Il biondo borbottò qualcosa di inudibile, quasi masticato fra le mascelle ancora un po’ impastate dal tanto dormire, legato alla scarsa voglia di uscire di prima mattina, ma alla fine si infilò i pantaloni mimetici e la canotta, si legò gli anfibi e scese le scale rapidamente. Nel tragitto si infilò il giubbotto in pelle nera, un po’ consunto e con le borchie scolorite, raggiungendo Jim nel vasto ingresso della villa. Il moro gli porse un paio di chiavi, sorridendo appena percettibilmente.  
-Vedi di non fare incidenti.- lo avvisò, uscendo dal grande portone laccato in nero e attraversando il cortile, Sebastian lo seguì guardando quelle chiavi. Un’Audi? Di certo non si aspettava di trovare un macinino per caffè fuori da una villa del genere, ma una macchina come quella… E doveva guidarla lui? Guardò il veicolo, nero e lucente sotto il sole pallido di quella fredda mattina, e aggrottò le sopracciglia chiare.  
-Fammi capire.- iniziò. -Devo guidarla io perché…?  
Jim sospirò.  
-Perché sì.  
-Che diavolo di risposta è: perché sì?  
-La risposta che ti meriti per una domanda simile.  
Ecco che tornava il lato irritante del suo capo, inutile dire che non gli era mancato per niente. Jim era parecchio intrattabile al mattino, e la cosa si mitigava molto poco durante il resto della giornata.  
-Ah, so perché.- rise, salendo in auto. -Non hai la patente.  
Non ci fu risposta, Jim si sedette in mezzo ai sedili posteriori e allacciò con calma la cintura, per poi lisciare la stoffa del completo. Troppo maniacale, pensò il colonnello.  
-Dai, non dirmi che non hai davvero la patente!  
Il moro lo guardò nello specchietto retrovisore, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
-Non vedo come la cosa possa riguardarti, in più non c’è niente di strano. Adesso guida, siamo in ritardo.  
-In ritardo? Dove diavolo dobbiamo andare?  
-A fare compere.- rispose l’altro, con un sorrisetto veramente femmineo. Sebastian aveva visto quell’espressione solo a scuola, quando le sue compagne commentavano qualche ragazzo di un’altra classe, e non era così sicuro che fosse positivo sul volto di un maschio. Beh, ma Jim era gay, gli aveva detto. Per un attimo, un brevissimo attimo, ringraziò di dormire in una stanza lontana da quella del proprio capo, con la porta ben chiusa e una pistola sotto al cuscino. Non si poteva mai sapere, dopotutto. Guidò con calma fino al centro di Londra e, quando finalmente risalì in auto per riportare Jim e i suoi innumerevoli sacchetti alla villa, erano quasi le due del pomeriggio. Aveva una fame indicibile, non appena il suo capo scattò nello studio con i suoi vestiti nuovi lui si chiuse in cucina e si occupò di cucinarsi qualcosa. Gli piaceva farlo, insieme al medico della loro divisione in Afghanistan aveva fatto il cuoco per tutti gli altri soldati, quasi sorrise a pensarci. La guerra, nonostante tutto, aveva rimpiazzato molti dei suoi ricordi legati alla sua famiglia.  
   
 _(15.07) Per il futuro: evita di essere così insopportabile quando siamo in un negozio. JM_  
   
Non ci poteva credere, lo stava davvero rimproverando?!  
   
 _(15.07) Sei stato due ore, e dico due ore, davanti ad uno scaffale per scegliere una fottuta cravatta!_  
   
 _(15.09) E allora? Io devo vestirmi bene, ho una reputazione internazionale. JM_  
   
 _(15.12) Sì, come no._  
   
 _(15.20) Tra l’altro, non ti sei comprato niente. JM_  
   
 _(15.22) Quei negozi erano tutti per ricconi snob. Non c’era niente per me._  
   
 _(15.25) Erano tutti negozi da uomo, Sebby. JM_  
   
 _(15.28) Per uomini come te, vorrai dire._  
   
 _(15.31) Cosa vorresti dire?! JM_  
   
 _(15.32) Calmati. Hai visto come mi vesto? E comunque, a me quel giubbotto piaceva._  
   
 _(15.36) Tu non andrai in giro con un giubbotto mimetico, Sebastian. Hai già i pantaloni, vuoi tingerti anche i capelli e la faccia a macchie? JM_  
   
 _(15.40) Beh, agli addestramenti a volte succedeva._  
   
 _(15.43) Oh, cielo. JM_  
   
 _(15.43) Non ti comprerai un giubbotto militare, che ti piaccia o meno. JM_  
   
 _(15.45) Vuoi comandarmi anche sul modo di vestire?!_  
   
 _(15.48) Ovviamente. Sei un mio sottoposto, devi vestirti bene. Non esiste solo il tuo stupido militare, sai? JM_  
   
 _(15.52) E non esiste solo il tuo stupido gessato, sai?_  
   
 _(15.54) Non osare infangare i miei completi! Sono Westwood, brutto caprone ignorante! JM_  
   
 _(15.56) Uh, mi hai offeso! Adesso vado a piangere dalla mamma._  
   
 _(15.57) Tua mamma è morta, stupido. JM_  
   
 _(16.03) Caspita, tu sì che hai tatto…_  
   
 _(16.03) E vaffanculo, comunque._  
   
Come se non lo sapesse già da solo che sua madre era morta, maledizione. Dando alla luce sua sorella, fra l’altro. Si sedette sul letto e iniziò a lucidare con rabbia crescente la pistola, togliendo il caricatore e passando sulla canna un panno asciutto, sfregando ripetutamente. Come si permetteva Jim di fare tanto l’altezzoso? Gli bruciava non sapere niente su quell’uomo tanto irritante, almeno per ripagarlo con la sua stessa moneta, ma l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era ignorarlo in tutti i suoi tentativi di chiamarlo dallo studio e di mandargli sms sul cellulare. Era offeso, ma più che altro era arrabbiato per non potergli rispondere a tono, anche se a pensarci bene Jim non si faceva scalfire da nulla… E quello era ancora più irritante, cazzo.  
-Seb?  
Il cielo era quasi scuro oltre la finestra, il biondo aveva messo in ordine le sue cose e ripiegato ordinatamente le proprie magliette nell’armadio, nel ripiano più basso, e accanto aveva sistemato i pantaloni; gli anfibi erano l’unico paio di scarpe sopravvissuto alla guerra e al resto e se li teneva costantemente addosso, così come le medagliette con il suo grado militare e alcune informazioni sulla sua nascita.  
-Che diavolo vuoi?- sbottò, poco amichevole. Era sempre stato incline a portare rancore, o comunque a non dimostrarsi molto tollerante con gli sgarri altrui. Ci fu una pausa di silenzio, poi la porta si aprì e Jim comparve sulla soglia, lo sguardo corrucciato e in mano una carta di credito. Sebastian lo guardò, inizialmente noncurante, poi voltò lo sguardo verso la finestra e si concentrò sul cielo scuro, in attesa. Jim si avvicinò e gli porse la carta di credito, anche lui con lo sguardo perso nell’esterno della villa, isolata dalla città ma non troppo, potevano ammirarne le luci soffuse dalla terrazza… Se solo fossero stati i tipi da fare cose del genere. Magari lo erano, ma certamente non l’uno con l’altro: Sebastian era troppo burbero per chiedere di guardare le luci di Londra da una terrazza di notte, Jim invece era troppo impegnato con il lavoro… E troppo burbero, esattamente come il suo coinquilino. In più, Jim Moriarty non chiedeva mai nulla, lui otteneva e basta.  
-Va’ a comprarti quel giubbotto che tanto ti piace.- disse, era quasi divertente per il colonnello rendersi conto di quanto l’altro si stesse sforzando di non aggiungere un insulto a quella frase.  
-Domani, o quando diavolo ti pare.  
Il biondo sorrise, allungando il braccio per prendere la carte di credito, e se la infilò in tasca. Si sarebbe vendicato, altro che giubbotto avrebbe comprato il giorno successivo… Forse era davvero l’ora di aggiungere dei vestiti nuovi nel suo armadio, anche se lo shopping non faceva proprio per lui. Però, doveva ammettere che un gesto del genere non se lo aspettava proprio da Jim, sorrise leggermente e scosse il capo.  
-D’accordo.  
Altra pausa di silenzio, l’ossessivo guardare fuori del biondo gli fece sfuggire un sorriso molto lieve sulle labbra sottili dell’altro, che tuttavia scomparve nel nulla in una frazione di secondo.  
-E adesso va’ a preparare la cena, Seb. Ho fame.


	7. #7: Allenamento

**_#7: Allenamento_ **

  
  
_Lunedì 13 gennaio_  
   
**_N_** on credeva particolarmente nella sfortuna, non ci aveva mai dato troppo peso, ma stava iniziando davvero a rivalutare quel suo vecchio stile di vita. Quella mattina Jim si era svegliato più irritato del solito, stava attaccato al cellulare da mezz’ora e viaggiava per tutta la cucina, mentre Sebastian cercava di svegliarsi con un caffè bollente e senza zucchero. Il suo capo era arrabbiato con quello che definiva un _cliente_ – non gli era ancora chiaro in quale senso – e ci stava discutendo in modo sempre più acceso.  
-Non mi interessa minimamente se ha perso tutti i suoi dannati soldi al casinò, le ho detto.- gridò, Sebastian sospirò e tuffò la mano in una confezione di biscotti al burro, portandone un paio alla bocca senza troppa voglia. Come faceva Jim ad avere così tante energie al mattino, considerando che la notte prima non aveva minimamente chiuso occhio? Lo aveva sentito muoversi per tutta la villa, non si era nemmeno curato di non fare troppo rumore, ed era stato maledettamente irritante.  
-Sono una persona esigente, non le conviene avermi come nemico, e mi pareva di averlo chiarito a sufficienza. Anche se lei è evidentemente troppo stupido per capirlo, mi risulta.  
Il colonnello alzò gli occhi al cielo, Jim aveva quel difetto di riprendersela un po’ con tutti, considerando il mondo intero come una manica di idioti, tra i quali lui spiccava per la sua perfezione.  
-Lei adesso alza il suo regale culo e viene a discutere con me, _di persona_ , nel mio ufficio. Altrimenti, può scordarsi i miei servigi. A più tardi.  
Chiuse la chiamata e sospirò straziato, facendo quasi tremare i vetri della cucina.  
-Cliente difficile?- domandò Sebastian, per il puro gusto di stuzzicare il suo capo.  
-Già. Dio, _li odio_. Cosa ci sarà mai di troppo complicato, dico io! Al diavolo, mi è passata la fame.- annunciò teatrale, spingendo via il piattino con una tazza fumante di the, Sebastian scosse di nuovo il capo.  
-Fame, capirai. Era solo una tazza di the.  
-Sì, comunque non mi va.- replicò l’altro, capriccioso. Aveva persino incrociato le braccia sul tavolo e ci aveva posato sopra la fronte, mugolando qualcosa di incomprensibile. Un bambino capriccioso ed irritante, ecco chi era il suo coinquilino. Ed era anche maledettamente disordinato, persino la sua scrivania era sommersa da fogli, penne stappate, buste di carta e qualche tazza di the vuota, se non di veri e propri bicchieri di vodka. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato tanto disordine da un uomo in apparenza così elegante e perfetta, che sembrava tenere più ai propri completi che al resto.  
-Vado a vestirmi per accogliere il cliente.- lo informò dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio, scattando in piedi. Sebastian aveva ormai finito il caffè e stava sciacquando la tazzina nel grande lavello in acciaio, si voltò confuso verso il suo capo.  
-Ma sei già vestito.- osservò, alzando un sopracciglio. Jim lo guardò come se avesse appena sentito la più stupida sentenza in circolazione nell’intero sistema solare, altra cosa che Sebastian trovava profondamente irritante.  
-Secondo te, posso accogliere un cliente con un completo blu?! E’ ovvio Sebastian, _ovvio_ , che il grigio è il colore più indicato per un colloquio!  
-Oh, ma certo.- sospirò l’altro. -Mi perdoni per la mia incommensurabile ignoranza in materia di completi da ricconi snob.  
-Lascia perdere, se dovessi scusarti per tutta la tua ignoranza, non ti basterebbero i trecentosessantasei giorni di un anno bisestile.- proferì Jim, annoiato. -E non darmi dello snob solo perché mi vesto bene.  
Sebastian serrò la mascella, reprimendo l’istinto animale di sollevare il tavolo e colpire ripetutamente il viso del moro, che scappò al piano di sopra con aria offesa. Lui, _lui_ aveva il coraggio di fare l’offeso, maledizione?!  
-Ma va’ al diavolo!- sbottò, armandosi per pulire la cucina. Proprio non ce la faceva a stare in una casa sporca, gli veniva l’urto e si innervosiva, cosa che poi lo portava a discutere anche con Jim, e ne faceva seriamente a meno se poteva. Il cliente arrivò circa un’ora dopo, Sebastian era intento a fare zapping al televisore da quaranta pollici ultrasottile del salotto quando Jim gli gridò, da una stanza imprecisata al piano superiore, di scortare l’ospite fino al suo studio e preparare il the. Stava per chiedere se preferisse anche una tazza di the e dei pasticcini, quando il cliente suonò di nuovo il campanello della porta. Il colonnello si alzò, strascicando i pesanti anfibi sul pavimento lustro della villa, e aprì: si trovò davanti un omuncolo sulla quarantina d’anni, avvolto in un cappotto antracite e minuto di una ventiquattrore nera.  
-Salve.- salutò, squadrandolo dall’alto in basso. Che razza di affari sbrigava il suo coinquilino, insomma?  
-Mi segua, prego.  
Non era proprio un genio nell’accogliere gli ospiti, si limitò soltanto a salire le scale verso lo studio di Jim e ad aprire la porta, con noncuranza.  
-C’è il tuo cliente.- avvisò, per poi voltarsi velocemente verso l’uomo e attendere che entrasse. Questo lo guardò un po’ spaesato, indugiando sul suo viso come tutti sembravano avere la mania di fare, e Sebastian sospirò internamente. Sì, aveva un occhio bendato e una vistosa cicatrice su un lato del volto, ma era proprio necessario che tutti lo guardassero come se fosse Frankenstein, o come diavolo si chiamava quel mostro verdastro? Tra l’altro, non era nemmeno sicuro che fosse verde come veniva dipinto nei cartoni animati che vedeva insieme a sua sorella, ma scrollò le spalle e lasciò Jim alle prese con i suoi affari. Scese in cucina per preparare il the e colse l’occasione per farsi un altro caffè, nero e amaro come sempre, per svegliarsi un po’ di più. Si irritò nel rendersi conto, mentre saliva le scale con un vassoio in mano e due tazze fumanti di the, di somigliare ad un maggiordomo e digrignò i denti: lui era un dannato colonnello dell’esercito britannico, per quale motivo il suo capo non poteva accogliere i suoi adorabili clienti in cucina e preparargli da solo quel dannato the? Ah, forse non era capace di prepararselo, dopotutto non aveva nemmeno la patente. Scosse il capo, con che razza di persona stava condividendo la sua vita?  
Aprì la porta, interrompendo palesemente un dialogo al quale non badò minimamente.  
-Il the.- biascicò, posandolo sulla scrivania. Jim lo guardò, in silenzio e a lungo, per un attimo assottigliò le iridi nero pece e irrigidì la mascella chiara sotto la barba curata fino all’ossessione.  
-Grazie, Sebastian.  
Bene, poteva anche tornare al suo inveire contro il televisore, adesso. Non se lo fece ripetere due volte e scese di sotto, sprofondando malamente nel divano e cercando tra i canali qualcosa di interessante, finchè non trovò una partita improvvisata di calcio. Non aveva né idea né interesse di chi stesse effettivamente giocando, ma simpatizzò per gli ometti in divisa bianca, perché il color prugna dell’altra squadra proprio non lo reggeva. Seguì quindi i movimenti della minuscola palla sullo schermo, gli bastò qualche minuto per giudicare fastidioso il commento del cronista e abbassò il volume, fino a toglierlo del tutto con un gesto stizzito. Certo, con un televisore così grande, quasi si sentiva catapultato nel trentesimo secolo: era abituato a casa sua, dove c’era una tv sul bancone della cucina, mezza scassata e che trasmetteva in modo chiaro solo dopo una buona dose di pugni; il divano era incurvato per il peso di suo padre che ci crollava sopra ubriaco, invece quello di Jim era quasi di cemento. Non veniva usato spesso, probabilmente. Un giocatore della sua squadra di soldatini in bianco si portò vicino alla porta e Sebastian si drizzò sul divano, più concentrato, in attesa di gioire per un goal ben assestato… E l’avrebbe fatto, se solo il televisore non si fosse spento di punto in bianco.  
-Ma che cazzo!- sbottò, alzandosi per andare a controllare che la tv non avesse bisogno di un pugno per riprendere a trasmettere la partita sconosciuta.  
-Non azzardarti a muovere un muscolo.  
Si voltò lentamente, sentendo la voce di Jim in un modo particolarmente inquietante, diversa da come si poneva di solito nei suoi confronti. Non era annoiata, non era suadente, non era canzonatoria, ma semplicemente… _Arrabbiata._ Anzi, furiosa era la parola migliore per descriverla. Non lo aveva mai sentito così, ma per quanto quel tono lo avesse fatto rabbrividire, non mostrò alcunché. La guerra gli aveva ridotto quasi a zero l’espressività, dopotutto.  
-Siediti, Sebastian.- lo invitò Jim, facendo il giro del divano fino a portarsi davanti a lui, la schiena contro il caminetto e le mani infilate in tasca. Lo guardava minaccioso, il biondo preferì fare come gli era stato detto e si sedette al solito posto di prima, ricambiando l’occhiata di Jim leggermente perplesso.  
-Mi risulta tu sia cresciuto in un buon quartiere di Londra, anche se vagamente fatiscente. Sbaglio?- chiese il suo capo, con la stessa espressione di un insegnante davanti al caso disperato di uno studente che non aveva studiato, per l’ennesima volta.  
-No, non sbagli.- rispose, ancora più perplesso.  
-E mi risulta che i tuoi genitori ti abbiano educato almeno un minimo, giusto? Prima di scomparire dalla tua mera esistenza. Giusto?  
-Sì… Giusto.  
L’espressione di Jim si tramutò in fretta, come per magia, e la sua bocca sottile si spalancò per liberare tutta la potenza delle sue corde vocali.  
-E allora perché diavolo hai trattato in quel modo il mio cliente? _Idiota_!  
Jim afferrò il telecomando di qualcosa e glielo tirò addosso, Sebastian si scansò appena in tempo.  
-Non gli hai dato il benvenuto, non gli hai nemmeno chiesto se voleva togliersi il cappotto! _Il cappotto, Sebastian!_ E devi bussare, prima di entrare nelle stanze altrui! Bussare, capito?!  
Sebastian indietreggiò con la schiena nel divano, facendolo scricchiolare appena, sconcertato da quel tono improvviso. Il suo capo sembrava un genitore particolarmente intollerante, quasi poteva vederlo sbuffare fumo dalle narici appena dilatate, ma pareva che non avesse ancora finito.  
-E, _per l’amor del cielo_ , ti pare il modo di presentarti ad un cliente? Vestito così?! E’ un miracolo, un miracolo Sebastian, che non abbia creduto di essere capitato in una casa famiglia per senzatetto!  
Il biondo si alzò in piedi, irritato. Era troppo, adesso.  
-Mi stai dando del barbone?!- sbottò.  
-Oh, è proprio la parola adatta, la tua barba sembra un dannato groviglio di sterpaglie del deserto!  
-Non offendere la mia barba! E’ sensibile!  
Jim sospirò, con evidente esasperazione, poi si forzò a calmarsi e guardò il suo sottoposto.  
-Va bene. _Va bene._ Mi costringi ad usare le maniere forti.- disse, staccandosi dal camino. -Seguimi.  
Il colonnello, perplesso, seguì Jim fino al portone della villa. Non servirono a nulla le sue proteste, si ritrovò a fare pratica su come ricevere i clienti – interpretati da Jim, ovviamente – e su come scortarli nello studio nella maniera più educata possibile, e per i primi quindici tentativi non riusciva a non ridere nell’aprire la porta e a dire “benvenuto, signore” davanti a Jim. A fine giornata era stremato per quante volte aveva salito e sceso le scale fino al secondo piano, crollò sul letto dopo aver cenato e giurò che non si sarebbe più mosso fino al pomeriggio del giorno successivo. O alla sera, dipendeva da quanto il suo corpo avrebbe deciso di rimanere ancorato al letto.  
   
_(21.40) Sei stato bravo. JM_  
   
_(21.40) E’ stata la cosa più stupida che io abbia mai fatto._  
   
_(21.43) Ma per favore. Hai invaso l’Afghanistan. E sei stato con una minorenne. JM_  
   
_(21.45) Potresti non ricordarmi che sai tutta la mia vita a memoria?_  
   
_(21.47) Farò del mio meglio, ma non garantisco niente. Hai avuto una vita interessante JM_  
   
_(21.53) Come no._  
   
_(21.55) Era così difficile accogliere i clienti? JM_  
   
_(21.55) No. Ma era difficile non riderti in faccia._  
   
_(21.58) Potrei metterti in punizione per questo. JM_  
   
_(22.00) Ma se hai riso anche tu, ad un certo punto! E non ti fermavi nemmeno, ti sei pure tenuto la pancia…_  
   
_(22.01) Irrilevante. JM_  
   
_(22.04) Sisi, come no. Buonanotte va’._  
   
_(22.07) Buonanotte. JM_  
   
Sebastian sbadigliò sonoramente, lasciò il cellulare sul comodino – acceso, tanto si era arreso all’evidenza che il suo capo lo avrebbe tormentato di sms lo stesso – e si addormentò in un attimo. Tutto sommato, non era stato così male quell’allenamento su come accogliere i clienti.  
   
_(22.25) E va bene. E’ stato divertente anche per me. Ma sei in punizione, niente partite di calcio per una settimana. JM_  
  
 


	8. #8: Sprechi

**_#8: Sprechi_ **

  
  
_Venerdì 17 gennaio_  
   
Venne svegliato da un fracasso assordante proveniente da chissà dove, saltò in piedi e afferrò la pistola da sotto il cuscino, muovendosi verso la porta e aprendola nella luce chiara e aranciata dell’alba. Si era fatto improvvisamente silenzio, Sebastian continuò a muoversi guardingo e a far guizzare gli occhi da una parte all’altra del corridoio, spiando nelle stanze vuote; si sentiva un po’ come un poliziotto in uno di quei vecchi film che guardava da bambino. Scese le scale della villa, lucide al punto da generare un suo riflesso distorto, e raggiunse l’ampio ingresso.  
 _Nessuno_.  
Continuò a guardarsi intorno, le mani strette attorno al calcio della sua fedele compagna di avventure, una beretta 92 parabellum, rigorosamente nera e lucida, finchè un altro rumore si fece sentire dalla cucina. Sebastian, addestrato a muoversi senza fare il minimo rumore, si appiattì contro il muro accanto all’arco della cucina e scattò sotto di esso, puntando la pistola contro una figura ai fornelli.  
-Beccato!- annunciò con un ghigno. La figura si voltò.  
-Che cazzo stai facendo, Sebby?!- sbottò Jim, con in mano una tazza in ceramica blu. Il cecchino abbassò la pistola.  
-No, che cazzo stai facendo tu.- rispose, adirato.  
-Io ti ospito in casa mia e tu mi punti una pistola alle spalle? Devo insegnarti più di quanto pensassi.  
Il moro scosse la testa e iniziò ad aprire cassetti e sportelli vari, alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
-Credevo ci fosse un ladro, che ne so. Ho sentito un casino.  
-Stavo cercando di preparare il the, razza di idiota.  
-All’alba?- chiese Sebastian scettico, sedendosi al tavolino. La sedia fredda in acciaio gli ghiacciò le gambe muscolose, ma non ci badò troppo.  
-Oh, non venire a criticare i miei orari, adesso! Mi hai puntato una pistola alle spalle!  
-E che c’entra? Credevo fosse un ladro!  
-Sì, in cucina. Per piacere, Sebby. Piuttosto, svegliati.- proferì il criminale, posando davanti al biondo una tazzina verde con del liquido scuro.  
-Mi hai preparato il caffè?  
-Non ringraziarmi, mi stavo annoiando.  
Il cecchino scosse il capo e portò alle labbra la tazzina, ma bastò un sorso di quel liquido per costringerlo a sputare tutto e a tossire come un dannato.  
-Ma che cazzo è? E’ salato!  
-Salato?- chiese Jim, come se cadesse dalle nuvole. -Come può essere salato? Ci ho messo lo zu… Oh… _Oh._ \- aggiunse, portandosi innocentemente una mano alla bocca.  
-Credo di aver sbagliato barattolino…  
-Vedi che li ho tutti i motivi per puntarti una pistola alle spalle?- sbottò il cecchino, di malumore già per il semplice fatto di essere stato svegliato. -Dio, che schifo... Non voglio nemmeno sapere cosa combinerai per fare il thè.  
-Piantala di fare il saputello, e vai ad aprire la porta.  
-Guarda che nessuno ha…  
Venne zittito dal trillo del campanello, alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece per avviarsi al portone, ma Jim lo fermò per un braccio.  
-Che c’è, ora?  
-Non puoi aprire la porta conciato così, distogli l’attenzione da me.- spiegò il criminale, lisciandosi il bavero della giacca con una mano. -Va’ a metterti qualcosa, non è decente girare in boxer mentre c’è un cliente.  
-Ma sono le sei e mezzo del mattino!  
-Il lavoro non ha orari, Sebby. Ora sparisci.  
“ _Sempre gentile, eh?_ ” pensò il cecchino, salendo le scale fino alla propria camera ed entrando nella stanza. Sorrise nel vedere il suo perfetto ordine, afferrò un paio di pantaloni militari e una maglietta verdastra e li indossò, riponendo infine la pistola al suo posto sotto il cuscino. Si sentiva più tranquillo tenendola a portata di mano, da un momento all’altro sarebbe potuto accadere qualcosa, e lui voleva essere sempre pronto ad ogni emergenza. Rimase nella stanza fino a quando Jim non lo avvisò della fine del colloquio con il cliente.  
   
 _(7.40) Porta fuori la cliente, mettiamo in pratica le tue buone maniere. JM_  
   
 _(07.40) Ok._  
   
Uscì dalla sua camera e si diresse verso lo studio, gli anfibi strascicavano sul pavimento lucido della villa ma per lui era normale, aveva sempre camminato in quel modo, dall’addestramento militare. Aprì la porta dello studio e gli si presentò davanti una bellissima donna mora, appena riccioluta, con degli occhi intensi e molto chiari. Da subito pensò che non l’avrebbe portata solo fuori dalla villa, ma si costrinse a non esplodere in un commento del genere sotto lo sguardo di Jim, attento ad ogni sua mossa.  
-Prego, la accompagno di sotto.- biascicò invece, esibendo un sorriso falso, Jim non obiettò alcunché e li lasciò andare. Sebastian soffriva internamente per l’idea di dover far strada a quella donna, avrebbe preferito poterle stare alle spalle per ovvi motivi, e tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando chiuse il portone alle spalle di quella cliente tanto sensuale.  
-Devo fare altro?- chiese a voce alta, per farsi sentire da Jim.  
-No, sei libero ora. Io vado a farmi un bagno!  
Sebastian decise di occupare il tempo a pulire la pistola e la sua stanza, dedicandosi poi al resto della villa: Jim era decisamente disordinato, aveva lasciato nel lavello della cucina le stoviglie di una settimana e numerosi post-it occupavano la parete sopra il camino del salotto, tra i tanti impegni compariva il portare in lavanderia otto completi Westwood. Il cecchino staccò qualche foglietto, magari per passare la giornata avrebbe sbrigato qualche commissione.  
-Ti va bene se mi occupo io di queste co…?- chiese al criminale, raggiungendolo nel bagno. -Quelle sono bolle di sapone?  
Jim era immerso in tutto il suo fisico magro nella grande vasca in ceramica, circondato da bolle di sapone, e stringeva tra le mani una barchetta di plastica.  
-Ma che cazzo…?- sussurrò il cecchino, sconvolto.  
-Fuori!- sbottò Jim, minacciando di tirargli addosso un flacone di shampoo piuttosto voluminoso.  
-Ok, ok.  
Sebastian chiuse la porta e corse giù per le scale, si permise di ridere solo dopo aver chiuso il portone della villa ed essere arrivato fuori. Non ci poteva credere, Jim era un criminale – a quanto diceva – e faceva il bagno con le bolle di sapone e le barchette di plastica? Oh, quella scena se la sarebbe ricordata per anni, se lo sentiva. Diversi minuti più tardi, si immerse nelle commissioni.  
   
 _(13.20) Dimentica quello che hai visto. JM_  
   
 _(13.22) Ma dai, perché? Un trentenne che fa il bagno con i giocattoli, che c’è di più tenero?_  
   
 _(13.25) Ti uccido con la tua stessa pistola, se non la finisci. JM_  
   
 _(13.30) Oh, che sorpresa. Credevo ne avessi una giocattolo._  
   
 _(13.34) Come siamo spiritosi. Piuttosto, sei stato bravo con la cliente. JM_  
   
 _(13.42) Fammi indovinare: verrà a premiarmi personalmente._  
   
 _(13.54) Perché mai dovrebbe punirti personalmente? JM_  
   
 _(13.56) Non pensarci neanche, stupido idiota, maschilista e dannato porco! JM_  
   
 _(14.06) Che vuoi? Sono un uomo e, se ti fosse sfuggito, quella aveva un culo da paura. Ho bisogno di una sveltina ogni tanto, eh! Ho passato tre anni in Afghanistan!_  
   
 _(14.12) Sebastian. JM_  
   
 _(14.15) Sì, boss?_  
   
 _(14.30) E’ lesbica. JM_  
   
Sebastian si fermò nel bel mezzo del reparto frigo del supermercato e lasciò andare un’imprecazione piuttosto volgare, spaventando un paio di vecchiette di passaggio.  
   
 _(14.34) Cazzo. Questo sì che è uno spreco._  
   
 _(14.50) Insegnarti le buone maniere è uno spreco, maledizione. Muoviti, torna a casa. Altra lezione. JM_  
   
Il cecchino sospirò, doveva proprio sottostare alle lezioni di bon ton del suo capo? Scosse la testa, l’omosessualità di quella donna era stata davvero una nota dolente nella sua giornata.  
   
 _(14.53) Ti darò io un premio, se farai il bravo. JM_  
   
Un criminale che dava premi? Piuttosto insolito… Ma Sebastian si sbrigò con le commissioni da fare, per tornare a casa e scoprire cosa aveva in serbo per lui il suo boss.  
 


	9. #9: Baci

**_ #9: Baci _ **

**__ **

_Venerdì 17 gennaio_

-Sono a casa.- sospirò, posando le buste della spesa in cucina e i fogli del conto della lavanderia lì vicino. La villa era silenziosa, ma mentre Sebastian si slacciava il cappotto venne allarmato da una corsa sulle scale degna di chi stesse per scappare dalla fine del mondo. Si voltò verso l’ingresso giusto in tempo per vedere Jim saltare gli ultimi gradini e volargli letteralmente in braccio, schizzandolo con gelide gocce d’acqua dai capelli ancora umidi.

-Sebby!- pigolò il criminale, allacciato al corpo muscoloso del militare come un koala su un ramo.

-Sì?- fece eco il biondo, piuttosto perplesso da un’accoglienza del genere. 

-Ciao!- rispose subito Jim, piantandogli le esili e fredde mani sul viso. Si avvicinò in un attimo e scoccò un bacio sulle labbra screpolate del cecchino, della durata di qualche istante, per poi iniziare a strusciarsi contro la sua barba ispida e biondiccia. Sebastian rimase pietrificato, gli occhi azzurri puntati verso le scale che portavano al piano superiore, le mani strette sui fianchi di Jim per tenerlo sollevato dal pavimento. Lo lasciò andare di scatto, come svegliandosi da una trance, e lo guardò inferocito.

-Ma sei scemo?!- inveì contro un consulting criminal particolarmente divertito e malizioso.

-Cosa c’è? Ho pensato di riproporre la scena di quell’insulso show che hai visto ieri sera…- commentò Jim, facendosi lentamente pensieroso. -L’ho un po’ modificata, forse, ma così è più divertente. No?

Sebastian si portò una mano alla base del naso e scosse il capo.

-Per tua informazione, Doctor Who non è un _insulso show_ , Jim. E Rose _non ha_ baciato il dottore, quando gli è saltata in braccio!- rimbeccò l’altro, intento a capire se fosse più offeso per quel bacio o per il commento sulla serie tv.

-Appunto, ti ho detto che ho pensato di modificarla. Ma tu non ascoltiiii…

-No, non attaccare con quella vocina da moccioso.- lo avvertì, puntandogli un dito contro. -Non provarci mai più.

-Oh, ma pechè?- chiese Jim, sfoderando un’espressione da cucciolo bastonato che Sebastian non aveva mai visto. -Sei noioso. Con te non si può proprio scherzare!- concluse, facendosi offeso in un attimo e voltandogli le spalle.

-Scherzare?! Tu baci un uomo in bocca e lo consideri scherzare?! Ma che cazzo di problemi hai?!

-Quanto sei volgare, Sebby.

Il cecchino decise di smettere di parlare con qualcuno che non lo prendesse sul serio e se ne andò di sopra, con l’intenzione di rimanerci fino al giorno successivo. Non si aspettava minimamente un premio del genere, e comunque non era stato ben accetto: lui era un uomo, non lasciava che un altro maschio lo baciasse, e da quel giorno in poi avrebbe preso parecchie distanze da James Moriarty. Non che fosse omofobo, per lui le persone potevano portarsi a letto chi volevano, ma preferiva che accadesse lontano dal suo corpo, ecco. Passò il tempo a dormire, recuperando le energie perse in tutte quelle commissioni, ed era quasi notte quando venne svegliato da Jim che bussava alla porta della sua camera. Aprì pigramente gli occhi nella penombra della stanza e si umettò le labbra, secche per il troppo dormire.

-Che vuoi?- biascicò.

-Ci sono i tuoni.

Guardò verso la finestra, le persiane scure erano chiuse ma poteva chiaramente sentire lo scrosciare della pioggia sul metallo, e di tanto in tanto un fulmine azzurrino illuminava le pareti.

-E allora? Piove sempre, in questa lurida città.

Si girò dall’altra parte del letto, poi si tirò su improvvisamente, colto da un’illuminazione.

-Hai paura dei tuoni?- ghignò, cercando di non scoppiare a ridergli in faccia. Dall’altra parte della porta ci fu solo silenzio, un silenzio che il biondo considerò come affermativo.

-D’accordo. Vieni a dormire con me.

Jim aprì la porta e sgattaiolò tra le coperte del letto singolo di Sebastian, il cecchino rabbrividì appena nell’accorgersi che il suo capo indossava solamente l’intimo e un paio di calzini. Si morse le labbra.

-Jim?- sussurrò nel buio.

-Mh?

-Perché mi hai baciato, prima?

-Mi andava.

-Capisco.

Altri minuti di silenzio, fuori dalla finestra il temporale infuriava sempre di più e Jim tremava appena sotto le coperte. Sebastian si voltò in sua direzione e chiuse gli occhi, mentre le sue braccia stringevano il corpo esile del criminale al suo fianco. Lo sentì irrigidirsi per un po’, Jim tratteneva persino il respiro, e in quel momento Sebastian capì quanto un uomo potesse essere, nella sua forza, estremamente fragile. Lui non aveva paura dei tuoni, ma aveva temuto la morte durante i primi giorni al fronte, quando le bombe fischiavano poco sopra i letti dei suoi commilitoni. La guerra lo aveva indurito, ma era ancora un essere umano, e comprendeva la paura. Sorrise.

-I tuoni non sono così male.- commentò sottovoce, nonostante fossero soli in quella grande villa. -Non dopo essere sopravvissuto alla guerra.

-Non ho paura, idiota.

-Certo. Infatti tremi per il freddo.

-Non ho freddo.

Il cecchino scosse il capo, il suo superiore trasudava orgoglio da ogni poro della pelle candida, quasi lo faceva ridere il suo modo infantile di negare la paura di quel furioso temporale.

-Va bene, allora posso smettere di scaldarti.- proferì con noncuranza, staccandosi da quel corpo esile. Si voltò dalla parte opposta e tornò a fissare il muro pallido, con un leggero sorriso sarcastico, e attese che Jim cambiasse idea. Non aveva idea del perché, ma stringere quel corpo magro e freddo lo aveva fatto sentire bene, veramente utile, per una volta: solitamente si occupava di coccolare sua sorella durante i temporali o mentre piangeva a causa dello psicopatico che avevano come padre, ma mai gli era successo di abbracciare un altro uomo con così tanta intimità. James Moriarty era uno sconosciuto per lui, uno sconosciuto dallo sguardo distaccato e nero, eppure era attirato dal mistero che sembrava trasmettere in ogni sua movenza. Non aveva mai conosciuto un uomo del genere e ora si ritrovava a doverci convivere, era normale che fosse curioso. I minuti passarono, ogni tanto un lampo squarciava il cielo e Jim si irrigidiva nelle coperte nel sentire il rimbombare dei tuoni, finchè con un sospiro stizzito rotolò fino ad ancorarsi con il petto alla schiena forte di Sebastian. Il biondo sorrise maggiormente nel buio e si stese a pancia in su, il corpo di Jim era appena più caldo adesso ed era piacevole sentirlo addosso, dopo così tanta solitudine. Il fatto che fosse un uomo, ora, non era più così rilevante. Bastava la sensazione di non essere più solo a convincerlo che i suoi occasionali incubi non erano che sogni, in grado di terrorizzare solo un bambino e non un uomo di più di trent’anni. Stava quasi per addormentarsi, quando sentì Jim prendere di nuovo la parola in un sussurro quasi impercettibile.

-E va bene. Ho paura dei tuoni, ok?

-Ok.- masticò l’altro, decisamente troppo pigro e assonnato per mettersi a ridere o a prenderlo in giro. -Ora mi lasci dormire, Jim?

Stava comodo in quella posizione, steso sulla schiena con una mano sul ventre e l’altra sotto il collo esile di Jim, che respirava lentamente sulla sua spalla. Sebastian posò il mento tra i suoi capelli scuri, avevano un profumo di fiori, un odore che aveva già sentito da qualche parte ma che non riusciva, tuttavia, a definire. Sorrise e si lasciò andare al riposo, i nervi però erano addestrati al minimo movimento e colsero all’istante uno spostamento di Jim tra le lenzuola, che costrinse il cecchino ad aprire gli occhi. Si ritrovò con il viso del consulting criminal a pochi centimetri dal proprio, Jim aveva gli occhi chiusi nella penombra della stanza e sporgeva appena le labbra contro le sue, Sebastian rimase immobile finchè non sentì le loro bocche sfiorarsi, morbide e calde, quelle del suo capo leggermente umida. Aveva il vizio di leccarsi le labbra innumerevoli volte durante l’arco della giornata, ma non era un tic fastidioso, e comunque anche la prima volta che si erano baciati quel pomeriggio la bocca di Jim era umida. Sembravano le labbra di una giovanissima donna, così sottili e lisce, morbide al tatto e dal sapore di burrocacao, quel particolare per un attimo lo fece sorridere. Non si scansò quella volta, rimase in attesa di qualcosa di più senza saperne l’esatto motivo e, quando quel qualcosa tardò a sopraggiungere, Sebastian poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Jim e lo spinse tra le coperte per sovrastarlo. Teneva gli occhi serrati quasi con paura, il cuore pompava adrenalina e lo spingeva a lottare contro le labbra del suo capo, serrate dalla sorpresa, nel tentativo di fargliele schiudere. Non sapeva perchè e nemmeno gli interessava definire cosa stesse pensando, ma non appena avvertì la bocca di Jim schiudersi cercò la sua lingua e la leccò voglioso, il moro sospirò inaspettatamente sotto di lui e il cecchino tornò alla realtà, considerando solo in quel momento il suo gesto. Si scostò improvvisamente, tornando a dare le spalle al suo capo, e si morse voracemente le labbra. Che cosa diavolo aveva fatto, maledizione?


	10. #10: Piscina

** _#10: Piscina_ **

  
_Lunedì 20 gennaio_  
   
Lui e Jim non si erano più parlati, per fortuna. Da una parte ne era infastidito, ma dall’altra era sollevato di non dover discutere dell’argomento “ti-ho-baciato-e-non-so-perchè”. Jim era rimasto tutto il giorno nel suo studio a progettare chissà cosa e Sebastian si era dedicato alla cura delle armi e della villa, che come sempre era disordinata come se vi fosse passato all’interno un uragano, più che due coinquilini. Era un uomo piuttosto burbero, ogni ragazza con cui era stato non mancava di dirglielo, ma non tollerava comunque il disordine. Si era da poco fatto una doccia per riprendersi da tutte quelle faccende domestiche quando Jim aprì la porta del bagno, Sebastian era intento a farsi la barba e lo guardò di sfuggita nello specchio. Avrebbe preferito non squarciarsi la gola con il rasoio plastificato.  
-Devi andare a rapire una persona.- lo avvisò soltanto, senza salutarlo o altro. Di nuovo, il cecchino avvertì quella sensazione di sollievo e fastidio al tempo stesso e si affrettò a scacciarla, meno pensava al fatto di aver baciato un altro uomo e meglio era. Si era convinto che fosse successo tutto per caso, che i tre anni passati al fronte lo avessero in qualche modo spinto a placare un’astinenza di contatto fisico e che il sapore di vodka di quelle labbra non avesse il minimo effetto su di lui. Ogni tanto le sue convinzioni vacillavano, ma si concentrava su altro per scappare dalla fatica di doverle ricostruire da capo.  
-Va bene.  
Una volta ricevuti i file sulla persona da rapire, rimase interdetto.  
-John Hamish Watson.- disse nel silenzio della sua camera, come per convincersi di non essere in un sogno. Doveva rapire un suo commilitone, per giunta medico? Perchè mai? E da quanto il dottor Watson era tornato a Londra? Ai suoi ricordi, era stato lui a congedarlo per la ferita all’occhio ed era certo che fosse sano come un pesce, probabilmente gli era capitato qualcosa. Non riuscì a resistere all’idea di frugare nei documenti alla ricerca di quella risposta e sorrise a mezza bocca nel trovarla.  
-Ferita alla spalla e alla gamba, pessima accoppiata.  
Quasi rise mentre si infilava gli abiti neri, Jim gli aveva consegnato una fiala da somministrare con una siringa asettica nel collo del medico e lo aveva incaricato di portarlo alla villa nel più breve tempo possibile. Non discusse i comandi e uscì dalla villa, come missione si rivelò semplice e davvero molto veloce, ma Jim non gli fece alcun complimento una volta tornato.  
-Portalo nella tua stanza, il sonnifero agirà  per abbastanza ore ma è necessario che tu rimanga a sorvegliarlo, io ho delle cose da fare.- gli aveva detto dalla cucina, si era versato un bicchiere di vodka ed era scomparso di sopra, come sempre. Sia chiaro, Sebastian non si aspettava alcun dolcetto per aver terminato la missione, e ormai aveva capito il modo di fare di Jim: il suo capo era capace di essere appiccicoso per delle ore insopportabili e poi ignorare tutto e tutti per altrettanto tempo, senza avvisare del suo cambio di umore e senza pentirsene assolutamente. Lo lasciò da solo tutto il giorno, Sebastian si dedicò alla pulizia della sua stanza mentre il dottor Watson dormiva sul suo letto, quieto. Erano le undici e trenta di sera quando il suo cellulare vibrò, con un messaggio di Jim.  
   
 _(23.30) Andiamo alla piscina comunale. JM_  
 _(23.30) Io sono già in macchina. JM_  
   
Sollevò un sopracciglio, non aveva avvertito il minimo movimento e il minimo rumore in tutta la villa, come poteva Jim essere già in auto? Ad ogni modo era meglio eseguire gli ordini e concludere quella missione, sollevò il corpo di Watson dal letto e lo trascinò fino all’auto fuori dalla villa, effettivamente Jim era già seduto comodamente in macchina e lo guardava con un sorriso leggero, masticando una gomma.  
-Prima o poi mi dirai perchè stiamo facendo questo.- sospirò scuotendo il capo. Sistemò il corpo del dottore sui sedili posteriori, il sonnifero che gli avevano somministrato doveva essere davvero potente, perchè l’uomo non si svegliò nemmeno con tutti i rumori dell’auto e del loro parlare.  
-Mmm, non credo.- gli rispose Jim, guardando annoiato fuori dal finestrino.  
-Perchè no?  
-Perchè non avresti l’intelligenza per capirlo, mi sembra ovvio.  
-Ah, certo. A volte mi dimentico di essere così stupido.- rimbeccò il colonnello, stizzito.  
-Altrimenti non saresti stupido, Sebby.  
Il cecchino si morse le labbra per non ribattere e guidò in silenzio verso la piscina, l’aria della sera era fresca e ne immagazzinò una buona quantità nei polmoni, prima di entrare nell’edificio. L’odore del cloro era pungente e fastidioso, ma per sua fortuna doveva stare sugli spalti rialzati con altri due cecchini - chi fossero e come fossero arrivati lì era un mistero che Jim non avrebbe sicuramente chiarito - e non intromettersi sulla scena.  
   
 _(00.03) Mira al dottore. Quanto ti guarderò, puntate tutti su Sherlock Holmes. JM_  
   
Non capì l’intento di Jim se non a metà del suo operato, quando un uomo dai capelli ricci si fece vedere nella piscina e iniziò a parlare al niente, Sebastian era certo che il suo capo avesse in mente un’ entrata scenica... E invece fu il dottor Watson a rivelarsi per secondo dopo Holmes, Sebastian gli puntò il fucile contro e un piccolo cerchietto laser rosso gli decorò il cappotto verdastro. Ci fu un’interminabile e noiosa discussione dopo, Sebastian pensò quasi di accendersi una sigaretta o andare a farsi una birra al pub poco distante, ma la situazione si rovesciò quando Watson intrappolò Jim da dietro. Sentì montare la rabbia, Jim lo guardò e il biondo puntò immediatamente contro l’altro uomo, quello dai capelli ricci, che sin da subito aveva tremato nel constatare in che trappola fosse finito il dottore. Che avessero una sorta di legame? Era possibile, ma avrebbe davvero gradito sentire una spiegazione da Jim, piuttosto che semplici ordini a prima vista tanto insensati. Jim venne liberato dalla presa ma Holmes gli puntò una pistola contro, il che fece arrabbiare maggiormente Sebastian. Poteva anche vivere con un altro uomo, averlo baciato e sentirsi disgustato da se stesso, ma James Moriarty gli aveva salvato la vita e gli aveva dato un lavoro, una casa, persino qualcuno con cui litigare per cosa vedere in televisione la sera. Non lo avrebbe perso per colpa di un tizio riccioluto e arrogante, combattere contro la voglia di sparargli un colpo in testa si stava rivelando molto difficile e Jim ogni tanto lo guardava, come per impedirgli di rovinare il piano. Sentiva la tensione montare nello stomaco come la panna per i dolci che cucinava sua sorella dopo la scuola, in modo molto più fastidioso e veloce, persino acido; tutto in quella piscina era immobile ma carico di nervosismo, Jim invece sorrideva quasi divertito.  
E poi, avvenne l’impossibile.  
Il telefono di Jim iniziò a suonare e Sebastian si morse le labbra con forza per non scoppiare a ridere, nella piscina risuonava la suoneria che aveva impostato al cellulare del suo capo per scherzo e lui roteò gli occhi al cielo, scusandosi per il fatto di dover rispondere. Sebastian continuò a guardarlo, mentre parlava e si faceva ben intendere poteva apparire quasi _bello_ , quel pensiero lo spaventò non poco. Perchè doveva giudicare bello un altro uomo? Gli tornò in mente, fastidioso e tenero al tempo stesso, il momento in cui si erano baciati nel letto stretto della sua camera, tra il temporale e il tepore delle coperte, e strinse il fucile. Cosa diavolo gli stava accadendo? Jim lasciò la piscina e Sebastian vide per miracolo il segnale della ritirata; approfittando del momentaneo parlare di Holmes e del dottore liberò gli spalti insieme agli altri cecchini e uscì dal retro. Jim congedò gli altri due sottoposti con uno sguardo gelido, poi si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso raggiante.  
-Ti è piaciuto lo spettacolo, Sebby-Seb?- chiese, avvicinandosi a lui fino ad accarezzargli il petto con una mano. Il cecchino trattenne appena il respiro, poi annuì e si diede mentalmente dello stupido. Jim era un uomo, un dannatissimo _uomo_ , doveva smetterla di trovarlo attraente.  
-Sì, è stato divertente.- biascicò.  
Tornarono alla macchina mentre Jim rideva e saltellava come un bambino allegro per un giocattolo nuovo ricevuto in dono, presero posto e Sebastian si ritrovò le braccia esili del suo capo al collo. La radio, accesa in automatico con il motore dell’auto, trasmetteva una canzone dal ritmo rock, vicino al genere di musica che Sebastian ascoltava da adolescente. Jim lo guardava, intorno a loro non c’era che il buio e i vetri oscurati li proteggevano dagli sguardi esterni, era una situazione che lo stava inspiegabilmente eccitando.  
-Mi piace la suoneria che hai messo.- disse improvvisamente Jim, sfiorandogli il collo con la punta del naso. -Penso che la terrò.  
Gli morse la pelle e Sebastian strinse il volante tra le mani, colto alla sprovvista. Jim indossava un profumo costoso ma buono, forse un po’ troppo forte per lui, e senza volere Sebastian si ritrovò ad annusarlo più e più volte.  
-Andiamo a casa adesso, tigre.  
James si staccò così come si era avvicinato, flessuoso e improvviso, lasciando nuovamente la sensazione di vuoto nel petto del cecchino.  
-Va bene, boss.


	11. #11: Prima volta

**_#11: Prima volta_ **

  
  
  
  


  
_Martedì 21 gennaio_  
   
 _(02.14) Sei sveglio? JM_  
   
 _(02.18) Adesso sì. SM_  
   
 _(02.20) Vedo che hai iniziato a firmare i messaggi. Bene. JM_  
   
 _(02.24) Fammi indovinare. Ti serve della vodka. SM_  
   
 _(02.36) No. Vieni nella mia camera. JM_  
   
Sebastian si era alzato dal letto, si era liberato dei vestiti e aveva rimesso le armi al loro posto. Da quando erano tornati a casa, non aveva fatto altro che pensare al profumo di Jim, alle sue braccia esili contro il collo, a quel morso che ancora gli bruciava sulla pelle. I denti del suo capo erano piccoli e perfetti, dopo averlo morso aveva leccato appena il suo collo e Sebastian era stato pervaso da brividi inspiegabili nel sentire la lingua piatta e calda su di sé. Scosse il capo e cercò di non pensarci, il suo capo richiedeva la sua presenza e avrebbe fatto meglio ad accontentare il suo capriccio di quel giorno, qualunque fosse.  
   
 _(02.40) E’ urgente. JM_  
   
Si trascinò fino alla camera di Jim, la porta scura riportava una targhetta dorata in cima con il suo nome e cognome, a dire il vero ogni stanza aveva la propria placca sopra e Sebastian realizzò di averlo notato solo in quel momento. Era una cosa vagamente maniacale, certo, ma almeno non si perdeva per cercare il bagno. Aprì la porta, dopo aver bussato, e Jim si mostrò a lui di spalle, in piedi contro la finestra. Era completamente vestito, tranne le scarpe lucide posate alla fine del letto, e lo guardava con un’espressione indecifrabile. Sebastian tollerava poco quel tipo di espressioni, non ne capiva mai il motivo o lo scopo, e finiva sempre per pensarci per delle ore senza giungere ad una conclusione.  
-Cosa volevi di tanto urgente?  
Jim si voltò, buttando fuori dalle labbra sottili il fumo della sigaretta, la lasciò cadere giù dalla finestra e si lisciò il bavero della giacca, con estrema lentezza. Sebastian maledì la sua teatralità, ma non riuscì ad evitare di trovarla sexy, mentre il suo capo camminava verso di lui con le labbra che si aprivano in un sorriso intrigante, quasi da cacciatore. Non appena gli fu davanti, Jim gli percorse il petto con la punta delle dita di una mano.  
-So che desideri altri baci, Sebby.- mormorò, come se gli stesse rivelando un importante segreto di stato. -Lo vedo da come mi guardi.  
-Io non…- iniziò il cecchino, ma Jim gli posò un dito affusolato e pallido sulle labbra secche per zittirlo, come se fosse un bambino disobbediente. Il biondo combattè spaventosamente contro la voglia di leccare quella pelle così candida, facendo appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo di soldato.  
-Sono sempre così annoiato, sai?- riprese il moro, in tono tragico. -Finchè non arrivi tu a distrarmi, Sebby. Vorrei solo restituirti il favore, uhm?  
Gli prese i polsi forti e lo mosse di qualche passo indietro, Sebastian sentì le proprie gambe scontrarsi contro il letto e ci finì sopra, affondando nelle coperte morbide. Jim gli fu subito sopra, il biondo non tentò nemmeno di divincolarsi e anzi, rimase paralizzato a fissare il viso sorridente dell’uomo sopra di lui, che gli prese le mani e le avvolse attorno ai propri fianchi. Era magro, così tanto che una mano di Sebastian faceva il giro del suo profilo sotto la giacca, il biondo accarezzò la stoffa della camicia perfettamente stirata e provò l’insano desiderio di slacciarla, di sentire la pelle del suo capo sotto le dita, così liscia e pallida come era quella delle sue mani. Jim iniziò a baciargli il collo e Sebastian strinse la presa sui suoi fianchi.  
-Puoi farlo.- gli sussurrò nell’orecchio.  
-Fare cosa..?  
-Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, Sebastian.  
Il biondo strinse il proprio labbro inferiore tra i denti, torturandolo appena, poi iniziò a privare il corpo del suo capo degli abiti. Non sapeva cosa stava facendo, ma era curioso di vedere la pelle bianca di Jim contro la sua, così scura e ruvida, voleva toccarla e sentirne il sapore, come se davanti avesse la più bella delle donne. Man mano che spogliava Jim, il suo cervello azzerava i pensieri. Gli liberò il petto dalla camicia e dalla giacca, lo lisciò con il palmo ruvido della propria mano e Jim lasciò andare un sospiro, Sebastian fremette e lo strinse a sé, iniziando a baciare quella distesa nivea di pelle ovunque capitava.  
Jim, dal canto suo, si prese un momento per analizzare quanto il suo sottoposto fosse uomo, rude e forte sotto ogni punto di vista, anche nel toccarlo. Cercava di essere delicato, ma non otteneva altro che brividi e sospiri da parte sua, proprio a causa della ruvidità delle sue mani e delle sue labbra screpolate contro la pelle. Si lasciava baciare le guance, il collo, le spalle ed il petto, intrecciando le dita nei capelli color grano del suo sottoposto, e si beava del suo respiro sempre più accelerato, più voglioso, più caldo. Entrambi si stavano eccitando rapidamente, ma Jim provò un senso di lussuria decisamente inaspettato quando Sebastian alzò il viso per guardarlo, l’erezione gonfia nei boxer neri e la pupilla che aveva quasi inghiottito le sue iridi azzurre, riducendo il color ghiaccio ad una sottile striscia implorante. Gli portò le dita sotto al mento, dove la barba ispida stava iniziando a ricrescere.  
-Mi vuoi, vero?- chiese, era eccitato come non mai. Aveva avuto rapporti con un solo uomo in tutta la sua vita, e non era certo una cosa che amava raccontare in giro; dopo quello spiacevole avvenimento della sua infanzia non aveva più desiderato di essere toccato da qualcuno, tantomeno da un maschio, ma quel rude colonnello era diventato in fretta l’oggetto della sua lussuria più sfrenata. Sebastian sembrava perso in una specie di trance, Jim non potè resistere oltre e sfilò dal proprio corpo anche l’intimo, un paio di semplici boxer verdi fluorescente, e guardò il cecchino per convincerlo a fare lo stesso. Gli posò le mani sulle spalle e gli si avvicinò, i loro bacini si sfiorarono e li fecero sospirare all’unisono di piacere.  
-Seb.- lo chiamò, cercando di contenere un sottilissimo tremore del corpo.  
-Tremi.- osservò l’altro in risposta, stringendolo tra le braccia forti poco sopra la vita e accarezzandogli la schiena. -Perché?  
-Nessun motivo.- rispose, non era decisamente il momento di rivelargli quanto aveva dovuto sopportare da piccolo. Aveva deciso che non lo avrebbe mai raccontato a nessuno, forse anche nel tentativo di dimenticarlo.  
-Senti, Jim, io non ho mai… E’ la prima volta che…  
-Lo so. Fingiamo che lo sia anche per me, Sebastian. Andrà bene.  
Il cecchino annuì e si lasciò guidare dal suo capo, toccando le zone che lui stesso gli indicava, facendolo sospirare e contorcere con forza contro il suo petto muscoloso. La pelle di Jim era calda, leggermente salata e morbida, e più la sentiva sotto la lingua e più ne desiderava ancora, come se fosse una droga. Avvertì improvvisamente un tocco caldo contro la propria erezione e sobbalzò, sospirando di piacere, nel volgere gli occhi verso il basso si accorse che Jim lo stava toccando più a fondo di quanto pensasse. Aveva bisogno di un contatto del genere, così intimo e caldo, tanto che si lasciò andare sul letto e Jim lo seguì, continuando a dargli piacere. Sebastian teneva le mani ancorate sui fianchi dell’altro, accarezzandone le ossa quasi sporgenti, la voglia cresceva di minuto in minuto. Stava quasi per raggiungere il culmine quando decise di non farsi più sottomettere, possedeva l’istinto rude e animale tipico di un uomo tanto rabbioso dopotutto, così atterrò il suo capo sul letto e lo sovrastò. Jim tremò appena davanti ad una simile presa di posizione, così uguale a quelle che doveva sopportare da bambino, ma nel vedere gli occhi chiarissimi di Sebastian chiudersi un attimo prima di baciarlo si impose di scacciare quel ricordo spregevole dalla propria mente. Il cecchino era passionale e rude mentre lo baciava e gli mordeva le labbra, Jim stringeva le sue spalle forti e sfiorò una cicatrice di un proiettile sotto la scapola destra, sorrise lievemente. Sebastian era interessante anche per le sue vecchie ferite esteriori, oltre che quelle interiori, più nascoste alla vista. Entrò dentro di lui abbastanza di sorpresa, strappandogli un mezzo grido di dolore, erano anni dopotutto che non si faceva possedere da qualcuno... Ma non si oppose, voleva quello che stava accadendo dal momento in cui aveva visto la prima fotografia del cecchino, scattata per mano di un suo collaboratore al fronte. Ben presto iniziò infatti a gemere, mordendosi le labbra per non dare troppa soddisfazione al biondo sopra di lui: non gli piaceva farsi comandare o sovrastare in nessun caso, era avvenuto solo per una sua distrazione... E lo avrebbe fatto capire a Sebastian, anche con le maniere forti, se fosse servito.  
-Sebastian!- chiamò con forza, il respiro affannoso e i polmoni che sembravano sul punto di lacerarsi ad ogni movimento del diaframma. Il cecchino esplose dentro di lui e il moro fece lo stesso tra i loro corpi così diversi, eppure ancora così uniti. Il biondo prese un profondo respiro e Jim lo allontanò dal proprio corpo, rotolando su un fianco per spegnere la luce sul comodino e sorridere nel buio. Non si sarebbe fatto vedere felice.  
-Buonanotte, Sebastian.- mormorò. L’altro rimase in silenzio, probabilmente intento a realizzare quanto era appena successo, e Jim si infilò sotto le coperte del proprio letto.  
-E non pensarci. Non significa nulla.  
-Era solo un tuo capriccio, vero? Perchè tu fai così.  
-Buonanotte.  
-Sì. Buonanotte.  
 


End file.
